When You Came
by darkyuc
Summary: Sungmin merupakan istri dari Superstar Korea,Cho Guixian merasa kesepian akibat jadwal suaminya yang sangat padat. Namun semua berubah saat Kyuhyun saudara kembar sang suami datang./"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bermesraan dengan pria lain Sungmin." /"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga pergi bersama Seohyun bahkan kalian berpacaran."/ Warn:KyuMin GS/CH 06 Is Up! Happy KyuMin Day!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When You Came **

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun/Cho Guixian (28 y.o)**

**Lee Sungmin (26 y.o)**

**Lee Hyukjae (27 y.o)**

**Lee Donghae (29 y.o)**

**Pair : KyuMin/GuiMin and other.**

**Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya.**

**Summary : Sungmin yang merupakan istri dari Superstar Korea,Cho Guixian selalu merasa kesepian akibat jadwal suaminya yang sangat padat. Namun semua berubah saat Kyuhyun saudara kembar suami yang super mesum datang.  
**

**Warning: KyuMin FF | GS | TYPO (S)|GAJE**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T +**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash | Don't Plagiarized**

**. **

**. **

**Happy Reading )/ **

**. **

**.**

**CH 01**

**.**

**.**

Ciuman yang semula penuh kerinduan itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Mereka saling memagut dan melumat dengan rakus. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan membelit satu sama lain. Suara kecipak saliva pun tak terelakkan memenuhi ruang yang menjadi saksi bisu sepasang suami istri bercumbu itu.

Perlahan lengan kekar pria itu membuka satu hingga dua kancing kemeja istrinya hingga menampakkan dada mulus nan putih seputih susu milik sang istri. Ia melepas sejenak kulumannya pada bibir istrinya lalu beralih menuju leher jenjang sang istri.

"Akhh"

Sungmin—sang istri mulai mengeluarkan desahan pertamanya saat lidah terampil sang suami—Guixian menjilati leher jenjangnya serta menggigit-gigit kecil hingga menimbulkan tanda berwarna merah yang tidak akan hilang satu atau dua hari.

Tidak sampai disitu, tangan terampil Guixian juga perlahan namun pasti meremas kedua payudara Sungmin yang sudah nampak dari luar. Hal itu menyebabkan Sungmin semakin mendesah hebat.

Bibir tebalnya kembali melumat kasar bibir sang istri. Terus melumat dan melumat seakan tak pernah juga tidak tinggal diam masih setia meremas payudara istrinya yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Eungh~hh"

Sungmin merasa persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis maka ia mendorong pelan tubuh suaminya hingga menyebabkan tautan panas diantara mereka terlepas.

Guixian berdecak sebal saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak marah pada Sungmin yang dengan seenaknya menghentikan ini semua. Hell! Dia sangat merindukan Sungmin setelah beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu.

Namun saat melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah seperti antara kekurangan oksigen atau menahan nafsu lelaki bermarga Cho tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Sungmin.

Sebaliknya, ia justru semakin terpesona dengan sang istri. Gairahnya semakin memuncak. Maka ia kembali mendekap Sungmin dan berniat mencium kembali Sungmin sebelum suara ponsel itu menganggu mereka.

Dengan malas Guixian mendial ponsel canggihnya dan mengangkat ponsel nya.

"Ya?"

"..."

"Sekarang? Bukankah kau bilang aku _free_?"

"..."

"Aish! Baiklah aku akan kesana!"

PIP

Lelaki itu mendesah kesal lalu memperhatikan sang istri yang tengah sibuk membenarkan baju yang berantakan akibat perbuatannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati Guixian yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Kenapa hum?" Jemari lentiknya terulur ke depan membelai pipi Guixian yang tirus.

"Sungmin—maafkan aku."

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Sungmin was-was. Perasaannya tengah kalut sekarang. Ia takut jika suami yang baru saja ia temui setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu itu pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Ya. Donghae hyung bilang aku ada pemotretan." Jawab Guixian lesu.

"Pemotretan? Bukankah kau bilang kau free hari ini?"

"Iya tadinya. Tapi Donghae hyung bilang model yang ada pada pemotretan iklan ini membatalkan secara tiba-tiba. Dan sebagai gantinya pemilik iklan memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Sayang maafkan aku~" Guixian menjulurkan tangannya membelai rambut istrinya. Ia menatap Sungmin sedih. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau meninggalkan Sungmin lagi. Ia sangat merindukan istrinya yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. Jika boleh memilih, ia akan mengabaikan Donghae yang menelfonnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan Sungmin yang sempat tertunda. Namun apalah daya, tuntutan profesionalitas lah yang mau tidak mau ia harus menerima semuanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Ia menatap wajah sang suami yang menikahinya empat tahun yang lalu itu. Ia kecewa saat ini. Tentu saja. Namun ia tidak akan menunjukkan kekecewaannya di depan Guixian. Perlahan senyum manisnya terpatri di wajahnya. Ia meraih tangan Guixian dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini hm? Pergilah sayang~ Donghae oppa pasti akan marah jika kau tak segera kesana." Jawab Sungmin lembut membuat Guixian melotot tak percaya.

"Sungmin—kau serius? Maksudku—kau tidak marah?" Jawab Guixian tak percaya.

"Tsk! Sudah sana!"

Guixian lalu berdiri dan memakai jaketnya dan tak lupa sepatunya. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat dan tak lupa ia mengecup lembut kening Sungmin.

"Aku berjanji jika semua sudah selesai aku akan pulang."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik hm?"

"Ish! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku segera. Jika tidak bisa menghubungiku, hubungi eomma. Atau jika kau kesepian kau bisa menginap di rumah eomma. Atau—"

"Ish cepatlah!" Sungmin memotong ucapan Guixian membuat lelaki itu terkekeh pelan.

Ia kembali mengecup bibir istrinya. "Aku pergi sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Perlahan lelaki jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen yang mereka tempati. Andai saja ia mau berbalik maka ia akan melihat wajah sang istri yang tengah berusaha menahan tangisannya.

BLAM

Dia telah pergi. Cho Guixian sang suami yang ia sangat cintai itu telah meninggalkannya lagi setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Cho Guixian—suaminya itu merupakan penyanyi sekaligus aktor dan model yang saat ini namanya tengah naik daun. Namanya begitu di elu-elukan dikalangan masyarakat. . Di usianya yang belum memasuki tiga puluh tahun lelaki itu sudah tergolong lelaki yang sukses. Wajah tampannya terpajang di poster besar di pinggir jalan bahkan sampul-sampul majalah berkelas juga terhiasi wajah tampannya. Cho Guixian memang sempurna—setidaknya itulah yang dipikiran orang-orang. Bagaimana tidak,selain memiliki wajah yang tampan ia juga memiliki suara emas yang sanggup membuat para remaja khususnya gadis meleleh.

Sungmin menunduk sedih. Pertahanannya telah runtuh. Ia meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan di depan sang suami. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Ia sadar seharusnya ia tidak boleh menangis. Ini sudah menjadi resikonya dan Sungmin tau itu. Menjadi istri dari seorang Superstar memang harus seperti ini. Jarang bertemu, berkomunikasi hanya lewat ponsel sehingga harus memendam kerinduan yang lama. Ia tahu betul resiko yang ia dapatkan menjadi istri Guixian.

Namun Sungmin hanyalah Sungmin. Wanita itu tetaplah wanita biasa. Wanita yang membutuhkan perhatian suaminya yang selalu menemaninya saat ia merasa bosan dan kesepian.

Sungmin meremas rambutnya frustasi. Isakan-isakan masih terdengar di bibir pinkish alaminya.

"_Aku berjanji jika semua sudah selesai aku akan pulang."_

"Kau selalu berjanji seperti itu padaku! Kau mengatakan sudah selesai tapi kau pergi beberapa saat kemudian! Hiks—"

"_Ish! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku segera. Jika tidak bisa menghubungiku, hubungi eomma. Atau jika kau kesepian kau bisa menginap di rumah eomma. Atau—"_

"Mengkhawatirkanku eoh? Bodoh! Jika mengkhawatirkanku kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkanku demi pekerjaan bodohmu itu! Hiks—kau jahat! Kau selalu mementingkan kau sendiri, kau tidak pernah mementingkan aku!"

Sungmin terus menangis dan mengumpat suaminya itu hingga suara ringtone ponselnya menghentikan tangisannya. Perlahan wanita cantik itu bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya guna mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelfon, ia menhirup nafas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan pula. Dengan yakin ia menekan tombol 'Yes' di layar ponselnya.

"Hallo."

"_**Sungmin kau sibuk sayang?"**_

"Tidak eomma. Kenapa?"

"_**Temani eomma sayang, eomma mau ke bandara menjemput kakak Guixian."**_

"Kakak? Guixian mempunyai kakak?"

"_**Ish kau belum tau ya sayang? Guixian belum menceritakan ini padamu? Baiklah nanti eomma ceritakan, sekarang kau bersiaplah. Eomma sudah diperjalanan menuju apartemenmu."**_

"Baiklah eomma."

PIP

'_Baiklah sepertinya ikut eomma tidak akan membuatku bosan. Semangat Cho Sungmin!"_

**.**

**.**

Cho Heechul dan Cho Sungmin, dua wanita cantik namun berbeda usia tersebut tengah duduk di sebuah bangku tunggu di Bandara. Cho Heechul—ibu Guixian sekaligus mertua Sungmin itu tampak mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru bandara mencari seseorang. Sementara Sungmin, wanita itu hanya menunduk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Moodnya masih hancur akibat suaminya tadi pagi.

"Aish kemana bocah sialan itu!"

Mendengar mertua cantiknya mengumpat, mau tak mau Sungmin mendongak dan menatap mertuanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Eomma~ sebenarnya kakak Guixian itu siapa eomma?"

Heechul menoleh menatap Sungmin. Ia lalu tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Kau belum tau ya sayang jika sebenarnya suamimu itu memiliki kembaran?"

Mata Sungmin melotot lucu membuat Heechul terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menantu cantiknya.

"Kembaran? Eomma serius?"

"Tentu saja sayang! Eomma yang melahirkannya!" Jawab Heechul diiringi senyumannya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu eomma jika suamiku sendiri memiliki kembaran?"

"Kkkk~ tentu saja sayang. Ia tinggal di Jepang sana sudah 12 tahun semenjak ia lulus sekolah menengah atas. Ia menjutkan kuliahnya disana serta mengurus perusahaan appa di sana. Sewaktu kau dan Guixian menikah dia tidak bisa datang karna ia tengah mengadakan perjalanan ke Swiss untuk bisnis." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Siapa namanya eomma?"

"Cho Kyuhyun sayang. Dia tidak kalah tampan dengan Guixian-mu. Eomma senang sekali setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali dan menetap disini."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah mertuanya yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

_Jadi ternyata Guixian punya kembaran?_

**DEG**

Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang saat ia mengingat suaminya memiliki kembaran.

Kembaran? Itu berarti akan ada orang lain yang memiliki wajah tampan yang sama persis dengan suaminya. Memikirkan itu tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sungmin gelisah. Ia semakin gelisah saat mendengar sang mertua berteriak senang memanggil seseorang.

"Kyuhyun!"

Mau tidak mau Sungmin mendongak menatap objek yang di panggil sang mertua.

**DEG**

Sosok itu begitu tampan. Berjalan dengan gaya casualnya menuju tempat dimana ia dan sang mertua berada. Bagai terhipnotis, Sungmin terus menatap sosok itu yang semakin mendekat.

Mata Sungmin menatap lekat lelaki yang tengah menyeret koper besar miliknya itu.

Sampai saat lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ia merasa lelaki tersebut memandangnya walau mata tajamnya terhalang oleh kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Eomma~"

Bahkan suaranya sangat indah.

"Astaga Kyuhyun, eomma merindukanmu!"

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di mansion besar keluarga Cho. Tampak Heechul yang tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan Kyuhyun layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Ia memaklumi sikap mertuanya yang kekanakan, itu karna pasti mertuanya sangat merindukan anaknya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpa.

Menyadari ia tengah mengabaikan menantu cantiknya, Heechul tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin.

"Sayang, maafkan eomma ya karna mengabaikanmu. Kkkk~"

"Tidak apa-apa eomma."

"Ah Kyuhyun, eomma akan menyuruh pembantu kita membawa kopermu kekamar dan eomma akan menyiapkan kamarmu dulu. Dan Sungmin, kau temani Kyuhyun mengobrol ya sayang? Sekalian kalian mengakrabkan diri kalian masing-masing. Eomma keatas dulu~"

Sepeninggal Heechul, ruang tamu mewah itu nampak sepi. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak berniat mengucapkan kata apapun. Sungmin menunduk memainkan cincin pernikahannya dengannya Guixian yang tersemat di jari lentiknya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang onyx tajam itu tengah menatapnya lekat. Menatapnya begitu memuja.

"Kyuhyun-ssi aku haus. Aku mau ke dapur dulu."

"Hm.

Setelah mendengar jawaban singkat Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera menuju dapur mengambil minuman. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol juice kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

"Hah~ begini lebih baik." Ucap Sungmin setelah ia meneguk jusnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia gugup. Jantungnya berdebar saat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa lelaki itu memberi efek luar biasa seperti ini pada Sungmin?

Tanpa Sungmin sadari lelaki yang tengah ada dipikirannya kini telah bersender pada dinding dapur dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat angkuh di dadanya. Mata tajam bak mata elang itu terus menatap Sungmin. Seolah Sungmin sesuatu yang menarik yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Sebenarnya Sungmin memang menarik—sangat. Sejak ia melihat Sungmin di bandara tadi ia tengah terkunci pada wajah cantik Sungmin. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan sedikit berisi. Wajah cantik dengan kedua pipi tembam, hidung mungil nan mancung dan jangan lupakan bibir berbentuk huruf 'M' berwarna merah alami yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya mesum terus mengamati Sungmin secara intens. Raut wajahnya terkesan ingin menerkam Sungmin sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan istri adiknya tersebut namun sosok Sungmin tengah memenuhi hampir seluruh pikirannya saat ini. Sungmin- adik iparnya sangat cantik dan sexy.

'_Sungmin..kau sangat indah.'_

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Segini dulu. Mau lihat seberapa banyak responnya, kalau banyak aku lanjutin.**

**Makasih udah yang mau baca ff abalku, maaf kalau 'aneh' ini efek setahun lebih gak nulis ff.**

**Terakhir, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: When You Came **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun/Cho Guixian (28 y.o)**

**Lee Sungmin (26 y.o)**

**Lee Hyukjae (27 y.o)**

**Lee Donghae (29 y.o)**

**Pair : KyuMin/GuiMin and other.**

**Warning: KyuMin FF | GS | TYPO (S)|GAJE**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya.**

**Summary : Sungmin yang merupakan istri dari Superstar Korea,Cho Guixian selalu merasa kesepian akibat jadwal suaminya yang sangat padat. Namun semua berubah saat Kyuhyun saudara kembar suami yang super mesum datang.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash | Don't Plagiarized**

**. **

**. **

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Tanpa Sungmin sadari lelaki yang tengah ada dipikirannya kini telah bersender pada dinding dapur dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat angkuh di dadanya. Mata tajam bak mata elang itu terus menatap Sungmin. Seolah Sungmin sesuatu yang menarik yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan begitu saja. _

_Sebenarnya Sungmin memang menarik—sangat. Sejak ia melihat Sungmin di bandara tadi ia tengah terkunci pada wajah cantik Sungmin. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan sedikit berisi. Wajah cantik dengan kedua pipi tembam, hidung mungil nan mancung dan jangan lupakan bibir berbentuk huruf 'M' berwarna merah alami yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya._

_Kyuhyun yang memang dasarnya mesum terus mengamati Sungmin secara intens. Raut wajahnya terkesan ingin menerkam Sungmin sekarang juga._

_Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan istri adiknya tersebut namun sosok Sungmin tengah memenuhi hampir seluruh pikirannya saat ini. Sungmin—adik iparnya sangat cantik dan sexy._

'_Sungmin..kau sangat indah.'_

**.**

**.**

**CH 02**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading )/ **

**. **

**.**

Sungmin merebahkan tubuh letihnya di kasur big size miliknya di apartemen mewahnya. Ia baru saja tiba di apartemennya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia berada di rumah mertuanya. Sebenarnya tadi mertua cantiknya itu meminta Sungmin agar tetap tinggal disana mengingat hari sudah mulai petang. Namun wanita cantik itu menolaknya dengan lembut dan memutuskan kembali pulang hingga ia sudah berada disini.

Sungmin menguap saat rasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas lelah.

'_Selalu seperti ini.'_

Sungmin tersenyum miring saat keheningan lagi-lagi menemaninya. Ia selalu kesepian berada di dalam apartemen mewah ini. Suami tercintanya itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Pulang tidak menentu. Seandainya saja Sungmin memiliki anak pasti Sungmin tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti sekarang ini.

Membicarakan masalah anak, sebenarnya Sungmin menginginkan hal itu sudah sejak lama. Namun mengingat sang suami yang super sibuk membuat Sungmin harus membuang keinginannya memiliki anak. Sungmin tidak mau hamil tanpa seorang suami disampingnya. Sungmin tidak mau hamil jika ia harus seorang diri mengurus keperluan saat ia mengalami masa mengidam.

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa sadar saat ia kembali mengingat saudara kembar sang suami yang tidak kalah tampan dengan sang suami. Walaupun mereka kembar, mereka sama sekali sama—walau beberapa bagian terlihat mirip. Kyuhyun dan Guixian sama-sama memliki mata setajam elang dan wajah yang tampan. Hidung mereka juga mancung. Kulit yang sama-sama putih pucat. Postur tubuh yang sama-sama tinggi. Perbedaannya adalah Kyuhyun sedikit berisi dari Guixian. Dan tatanan rambut serta warna rambut mereka juga berbeda. Kyuhyun yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat—bayangin aja rambut Kyuhyun di jaman Swing—sementara Guixian berwarna coklat gelap—bayangin rambut Guixian di jaman Mamacita—. Mereka sama namun berbeda, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik selimutnya pelan menutupi tubuhnya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan berniat memasuki alam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon kamarnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tampak mengamati keadaan sekitar yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya siang tadi setelah dua belas tahun hidup di Jepang untuk menuntut ilmu serta memimpin perusahaan appa nya.

Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang sangat sukses serta tampan. Otaknya tergolong jenius hingga sang appa mempercayakan perusahaan yang ada di Jepang untuk di kelola Kyuhyun dengan Kyuhyun yang menjabat sebagai pemimpinnya. Lelaki berwajah dingin itu terkenal sangat disiplin,teliti dan giat dalam menangani masalah perusahaan. Maka itu tidaklah heran jika perusahaan yang dikelolanya menjadi sangat maju meskipun itu hanya perusahaan cabang.

Masalah wanita, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memikirkannya meskipun di Jepang sana banyak para gadis maupun wanita menggilai dirinya. Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu semua. Tidak pernah ia membuka hatinya pada wanita lain dan tidak pernah ada niat pula ia membuka hatinya untuk wanita lain.

Namun semua berubah saat Kyuhyun melihat wanita cantik nan mungil yang ia kenal sebagai Sungmin yang berstatus sebagai istri adiknya. Berbicara tentang Sungmin, ia mengingat dua tahun yang lalu adiknya pernah menelfonnya memberitahukan ia akan menikah. Guixian juga memberi tau bahwa calon istrinya adalah Sungmin. Namun Guixian tidak memberi tahu seperti apa sosok istrinya, jadi wajar jika ia hanya tahu nama Sungmin. Sekarang ketika ia melihat sosok Sungmin sebenarnya ia begitu terpukau dengan wanita bermarga Lee tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, ada perasaan aneh saat melihat wajah cantik wanita tersebut. Ada getaran-getaran aneh dihatinya dan jantungnya selalu berdegup dengan kencang jika melihat atau berdekatan dengan Sungmin meski ia baru sekali melihat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh dengan gejala seperti itu yang sedang menyerangnya. Ia lelaki pintar. Walau tidak pernah berpacaran, Kyuhyun tau jelas bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta saat ini. Namun egonya yang terlalu tinggi membuat Kyuhyun menampik semua yang ada di pikirannya.

Terlebih kenyataan bahwa dengan siapa dia jatuh cinta harus membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau semakin menampik semuanya.

Lelaki itu meremas dada kirinya dimana jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang saat memikirkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan Sungmin dari pikirannya. Namun saat ia berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan Sungmin, bayangan itu justru semakin jelas membayanginya.

Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan menggeser pintu balkonnya. Lelaki itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang bersiap memasuki alam tidurnya.

'_Selamat malam Sungmin..'_

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau pulang hyung!"

"Kau ada wawancara malam ini."

"Wawancara? Kau bilang aku hanya ada pemotretan!"

"Aku melupakan soal wawancaramu."

"Batalkan saja."

"Kau gila? Tentu saja tidak bisa!"

"Tapi aku harus pulang hyung, aku harus menemani Sungmin. Sungmin sudah menungguku di rumah!"

"Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa membantah apa yang diperintahkan sajangnim. Seandainya aku bisa membantahnya aku akan menyuruhmu pulang dan menemani Sungmin."

"Tsk!"

"Guixian,maafkan aku juga harus mengatakan ini. Selama beberapa hari ke depan kita akan ke Jeju untuk menjalani syuting drama dengan kau sebagai cameonya."

"Apa? Kau gila hyung! Aku bahkan tidak pernah tau tentang itu!"

"Maaf, sajangnim—"

"Keluarlah Lee Donghae! Tinggalkan aku!" 

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu memandang sendu Guixian. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya diberi tugas oleh bos perusahaan mereka untuk mengatur jadwal yang telah di tetapkan bos nya. Jadwal mengenai kontrak dengan Guixian akan bekerja.

Lelaki berwajah ikan itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ganti yang menjadi tempat perdebatannya dengan Guixian. Meninggalkan Guixian seorang diri yang tengah frustasi karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Lelaki tampan itu kemudian duduk di sofa dan mengambil ponsel canggihnya di dalam sakunya. Ia menatap wallpaper di ponselnya yang terpampang wajah ia dan Sungmin saat sedang berkebun di tempat bibinya yang berada di busan. Disana—di walpaper— itu Sungminnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Guixian tersenyum miris, itu foto yang mereka ambil sudah sangat lama, sekitar lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Itu liburan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin sebelum namanya semakin memuncak di masyarakat.

Setelah puas mengamati wallpapernya, Guixian berniat menelfon istrinya guna memberitahu ia tidak akan pulang beberapa hari ini. Namun saat matanya tidak sengaja melirik di sudut kanan atas layar ponselnya bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih ia mengurungkan niatnya.

'_Sungmin pasti sudah tidur'_

**.**

**.**

'_**Sungmin sayang maafkan aku tidak bisa pulang. Ikan bodoh itu mengatakan aku harus ke Jeju untuk syuting. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu hubungi aku segera. Aku akan merindukanmu Sungmin. Aku berjanji jika semua sudah selesai aku akan segera pulang. Aku mencintaimu.'**_

Sungmin meletakkan malas ponselnya diatas ranjang setelah ia membaca pesan dari suaminya. Dia baru saja bangun tidur lalu mandi dan tiba-tiba mood nya tidak kunjung membaik semenjak kemarin setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Ia melihat kapan pesan itu diterima di ponsel canggihnya.

'_10 menit setelah aku tidur tadi malam.'_

Dengan langkah pelan, wanita itu berjalan menuju wardrobe dan mengambil pakaiannya. Ia ingat ia ada janji dengan temannya hari ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk memakai jeans hitam panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Untuk atasannya, Sungmin memakai kemeja putih tanpa lengan serta memakai blazer berwarna pink kesukaannya. Ia memoles wajah cantiknya begitu sederhana sehingga kecantikan alaminya tidak terpendam dengan make up yang ia pakai. Rambutnya yang pendek sebahu ia biarkan tergerai.

Ia kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin. Setelah puas dengan stylenya, Sungmin pun bersiap untuk pergi.

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang, ia berada di Cafe tempat dimana ia dan temannya akan bertemu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang akan ia temui. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat sosok itu tengah duduk di pojok Cafe. Dengan langkah anggun ia berjalan mendekatinya mengabaikan tatapan terpesona para pria yang ada di Cafe ini.

"Hai hyuk!" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Hyuk. Ia tersenyum senang saat mendapati di meja sudah ada minuman Vanilla Shake kesukaannya.

"Kau memang mengerti hyuk! Kkkk~ aku haus sekali~" Sungmin menyeruput minumannya.

Hyuk—Lee Hyukjae—teman Sungmin tersebut memutar bola matanya malas. "Style mu formal sekali Sungmin. Seperti bertemu dengan atasannya saja."

Sungmin menatap Hyuk dengan tajam,"Jangan mengomentari gayaku Hyuk-ah!"

"Kkkk~ aku hanya bercanda. Kau tau tidak kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sedang kesal babo pada ikan itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia semalam tidak pulang, dan kau tau dia sekarang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keperluannya ke Jeju dengan Guixian!" Ujar Hyuk lemah saat mengucapkan nama 'Guixian'. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko mengatakan Guixian suami Sungmin di Cafe yang ramai ini. Bisa-bisa penggemar Guixian yang mendengar mencakar dan mengamuk pada Sungmin. Atau jika lebih Sungmin beruntung penggemar Guixian hanya akan mengatainya 'gila'. Ya, semua orang memang tidak tau Guixian sang superstar sudah lama menikah. Hanya beberapa orang terdekatnya saja yang tahu. Bahkan pimpinan perusahaan dimana ia bernaung pun juga tidak tahu.

"Oh aku tahu itu." Sungmin hanya menanggapi ala kadarnya. Dia tidak mau berkomentar lebih karna itu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Hanya itu? Tsk! Kau harus mengatakan pada suamimu Sungmin, jadi artis jangan terlalu terkenal. Karna itu hanya akan membuat ia dan Donghae semakin sibuk. Dan sebagai gantinya istri-istri mereka yang kena sebagai korban!"

Sungmin menahan senyumnya. "Itu diluar kehendakku Hyuk. Lagipula jika kau merasa kesepian kan kau bisa menemuiku."

"Iya sih. Hah—aku terlalu berlebihan ya Min?"

"Tidak. Aku mengerti posisimu." Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan.

"Atau kau suruh saja suami ikanmu itu berhenti jadi manager Guixian dan bekerja di tempat lain."

"Tsk! Aku sudah memikirkannya Min bahkan menyuruhnya. Tapi dia tidak mau, dia bilang dia ingin mendampingi Guixian. Kau tahu sendiri kan mereka kenal sudah sangat lama bahkan sebelum mereka kenal kita. Dimana ada Donghae disitu ada Guixian."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Guixian adalah sahabat yang berbeda usia sejak mereka masih duduk di Junior High School. Donghae yang lebih tua dari Guixian sangat menyayangi Guixian yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Guixian. Jika ada masalah—khususnya masalah percintaan— mereka akan saling menasehati.

"Jika saja Donghae mau pasti aku akan menyuruhnya bekerja saja pada Kyuhyun, selagi dia sudah pulang dan aku akan memaksa Kyuhyun menerima suamiku!"

Sungmin kembali dari lamunannya tentang Donghae dan Guixian saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut. Ia lalu menatap Eunhyuk. "Kyuhyun? Kau kenal Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa? Kau tidak kenal dengan kembaran suamimu sendiri?

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku bahkan baru pertama kali mendengar namanya kemarin jika eomma tidak mengajakku menjemputnya di bandara."

Eunhyuk membulatkan mata. "Omo Sungmin! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hyuk." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada lemah.

Eunhyuk menopang kedua tangannya di dagu. "Sebenarnya sih jika kupikir wajar-wajar saja jika kau tidak tau suamimu memiliki kembaran.:

"Huh?"

"Heechul eomma itu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, kepergian Kyuhyun ke Jepang sebenarnya di tentang keras oleh mertuamu. Namun Han appa berusaha menenangkan Heechul eomma bahwa kepergian Kyuhyun juga untuk kebaikan dirinya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Heechul eomma mengijinkan Kyuhyun pergi. Sehari dua hari sampai satu bulan lebih Heechul eomma sering menangis merindukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia pernah bersikeras akan pindah ke Jepang menemani Kyuhyun untung saja itu tidak jadi. Akhirnya supaya Heechul eomma tidak sedih lagi dengan kepergian Kyuhyun, keluarga Cho tidak membahas Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka bukan bermaksud melupakan bahkan mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka hanya ingin Heechul eomma tidak bersedih lagi, itupun Kyuhyun yang meminta." Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Pantas saja aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun. Tapi kau tau darimana itu semua?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja dari Donghae. Dia sangat dekat dengan keluarga Cho. Dan dua bulan lalu saat suamimu ke Jepang, Donghae mengajakku dan kami juga menjenguk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu sangat baik dan dia juga pandai mengakrabkan dirinya dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Termasuk denganku, kkkk itu sebabnya aku dan dia akrab walau baru kenal." Jelas Hyuk.

Tidak ada obrolan setelah itu. Mereka sibuk berpikir sendiri. Dengan Eunhyuk yang berpikir bagaimana seandainya jika suaminya bekerja pada Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin yang berpikir bagaimana seandainya jika dia mengetahui lebih awal tentang kembaran suaminya. Mereka sibuk beranda-andai hingga suara bass mengejutkan mereka.

"Hay Ladies."

"Kyuhyun!" itu suara Eunhyuk yang terdengar saat ia mengetahui pemilik suara bass tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang kemudia memberi isyarat untuk duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungmin yang ingin protes tidak jadi saat melihat tatapan tajam Eunhyuk. Dengan berat hati Sungmin bergeser dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Oh tak tahukah kau Hyuk bahwa Sungmin kembali berdebar saat lelaki itu ada didekatnya!

Aroma tubuh lelaki itu begitu jelas tercium, sangat wangi dan menyegarkan. Sungmin sampai dibuat terbuai olehnya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk berdecak malas kemudian menyeruput minumannya sedikit. "Hanya mengobrol. Tidak ada hal penting."

"Tsk! Pasti sangat membosankan." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Ya kau tau itu. Lalu sedang apa kau disini?"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bersandar pada kursi yang di dudukinya. "Saat di pertigaan lalu lintas aku melihat mobilmu terparkir di depan Cafe ini, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menemuimu."

"Merindukanku eoh?" Goda Eunhyuk yang hanya dihadiahi decakan sebal oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik wanita di sampingnya. Wanita yang berhasil mengacaukan hati Kyuhyun itu hanya menunduk memainkan sedotan di gelas minumannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Walaupun terlihat dari samping, Sungmin masih sangat cantik. Ia begitu mengagumi wajah cantik Sungmin.

**DDRRT**

Eunhyuk segera meraih tasnya saat ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia menepuk keningnya pelan saat membaca sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin menyerngitkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Ada apa hyuk?"

"Sungmin, maafkan aku sepertinya aku harus pergi. Bibi Song memintaku untuk datang kerumahnya, aku tidak tau ada apa. Maaf hari ini tidak bisa menemanimu berbelanja di mall." Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin sedih. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemani Sungmin hari ini, namun tiba-tiba bibi nya menghubunginya dan memintanya kerumahnya hingga mau tak mau ia harus membatalkan janjinya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Ya, pergilah."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "Tsk, aku baru saja sampai kau main pergi begitu saja!"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. "Hey aku tahu kau ini merindukanku mengaku sajalah! Ikhlaskan kepergianku untuk—"

"Ya ya ya! Sudah pergi sana!" Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk kesal saat wanita cantik itu terus menggodanya.

" Kkkk~ Aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin, jika sudah selesai aku akan menghubungimu." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Eunhyuk getir. Itu berarti ia harus sendiri bukan? Memikirkan itu semua membuat Sungmin sedih. Ia menunduk dan tanpa sengaja sudut matanya melihat Kyuhyun masih duduk disampingnya. Seketika itu pula foxy eyes nya melebar. Dia hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun? Oh astaga!

Perasaan Sungmin gelisah mengetahui ia hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Maka ia memutuskan harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Ia mendorong mundur kursinya dan menunduk. "Kyuhyun-ssi maaf sepertinya aku juga harus pergi." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan alisnya tidak suka. Akan pergi juga? Hey bahkan ia baru saja sampai disini, jahat sekali jika ia ditinggalkan lagi, apalagi Sungmin. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun masih ingin melihat dan berdekat dengan Sungmin.

"Kau akan berbelanja?"

"Ne?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dan tanpa sengaja manik matanya bertemu dengan onyx tajam Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata itu saling menatap dan saling mengagumi keindahan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun begitu mengagumi Sungmin begitu juga sebaliknya. Sampai Sungmin tersadar akan keperluannya hari ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Memutus kontak mata antara ia dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menemanimu berbelanja Sungmin. Sekalian aku ingin mengakrabkan diriku dengan adik iparku sendiri." Ada perasaan tidak rela saat Kyuhyun menyebut Sungmin sebagai adik ipar.

"Bagaimana Sungmin? Kau tidak mau ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat Sungmin masih diam.

Sungmin ingin menolak sebenarnya. Berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Namun hati Sungmin berkata lain.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh."

Dan Sungmin tidak tau mengapa kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu jam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan mengitari mall besar ini. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berdecak iri. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan dan tubuhnya bak model dan Sungmin yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan wajah yang sangat cantik, mereka berdua merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi—setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran orang yang melihatnya.

Kecanggungan masih begitu terasa diantara mereka. Mereka hanya mengobrol sesekali yang dirasa penting. Kyuhyun sudah sedikit mengenal Sungmin. Wanita cantik itu begitu menggilai warna pink. Hal itu ia ketahui saat Sungmin membeli pernak-pernik begitu banyak dan semua berwarna pink.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Kyuhyun merasa perutnya lapar dan meminta untuk diisi.

"Eung, Sungmin-ssi aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi lapar?" tanya Sungmin dengan foxy eyes nya yang mengerjab imut seperti anak kecil.

Melihat Sungmin melakukan aegyo tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Rasa lapar yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja digantikan dengan rasa lapar yang lain, apalagi saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap lingerie berwarna hitam yang sangat seksi terpajang di salah satu toko dibagian mall tersebut. Fantasinya keluar begitu saja, membayangkan Sungmin memakai lingeri tersebut didepannya.

'_Ah Sungmin..'_ Kyuhyun mendesah dalam hati.

'_Eh?'_

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran kotor merasuk ke otaknya.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho!'_

Melihat Kyuhyun yang diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kyuhyun-ssi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya kembali ke alam sadar(?) nya dan menatap Sungmin dengan kikuk. "Ah maafkan aku Sungmin-ssi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah Kyuhyun-ssi lapar? Ayo kita ke restoran." Ujar Sungmin disertai senyum cantiknya.

"Sungmin-ssi tidak keberatan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kyuhyun-ssi sudah menemaniku sejak tadi. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika Kyuhyun-ssi mengajakku makan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Terlalu senang mendengarnya hingga ia tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut untuk mengikutinya. Membuat wanita Januari itu membulatkan matanya terkejut.

'_Oh astaga..'_

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ssi ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di restoran yang terdapat di mall tersebut.

"Aku ingin es krim rasa strawberry saja."

"Tidak ingin makan?"

"Tidak usah Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia menatap waitress yang sedaritadi menatapnya dengan tatapan terpukau namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. "Aku pesan steak dan orange juice serta es krim strawberry." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan menu kepada waitress.

"Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya waitress, sebenarnya ia bertanya supaya ia bisa lebih lama memandangi wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan raut datarnya membuat waitress itu mendesah kecewa dan pergi.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang sedang menunduk memainkan jemarinya. Mereka berdua hanya diam tidak ada percakapan sama sekali sampai pesanan mereka datang. Waitress itu meletakkan makanan yang dipesan diatas meja dan setelah itu pergi.

Mata Sungmin berbinar saat es krim yang dipesannya telah berada diatas meja. Ia tidak sabar melahap makanan yang menjadi candu untuknya. Terlebih lagi rasa strawberry dan banyak potongan buah berwarna merah itu di es krimnya. Pasti sangat enak! Sungmin terus menatap es krim nya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia mengetahui satu hal lagi tentang Sungmin. Sungmin sangat menyukai es krim.

"Sungmin suka es krim?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum canggung. "Sangat."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kenapa tidak segera memakannya?"

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi Kyuhyun-ssi juga makan."

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Jangan lagi memanggilku seformal itu Ming, panggil saja aku Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Kyuhyun menyuruhnya memanggilnya tanpa _–ssi_ dan Kyuhyun memanggilnya Ming? Ya Tuhan! Sungmin meremas ujung belazernya dengan kuat. Rasa berdebar itu datang lagi, kali ini berdebar lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan didepannya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tanpa ia duga, dan yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah lelaki tampan didepannya.

"Kau tidak mau? Aku pikir kita sudah lumayan akrab. Jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa Ming, aku tidak memaksa." ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali tersadar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Kyuhyun, Kyu."

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat ia mengambil garpu dan pisau kemudian mulai memotong-motong steak nya. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan!"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang memasuki rumah telah mengantar Sungmin pulang tadi ke apartemennya. Awalnya Sungmin menolaknya namun Kyuhyun yang sedikit memaksa Sungmin hingga akhirnya Sungmin menerima tawaran Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya juga, ada niatan tersembunyi Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin. Tentu saja untuk mengetahui dimana wanita itu tinggal. Kau pikir apa lagi?

Ia melempar-lemparkan kunci mobilnya ke atas dan bersenandung merdu. Saat ia akan menaiki tangga memasuki kamarnya sebuah suara—suara ibunya—menghentikan langkahnya.

"Senang sekali heh? Ada apa?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri ibunya, lalu mereka berdua berjalan dan duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di paha Heechul, membuat wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah hampir paruh baya itu tertawa pelan. "Manja sekali eoh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan."Putra tampanmu ini sangat senang eomma!"

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa? Apa kau baru saja bertemu kekasihmu?"

"Tsk! Aku tidak memiliki kekasih eomma~"

"Lalu?"

"Ra-ha-si-a." Ujar kyuhyun dengan menekan kata demi kata. Membuat Heechul berdecak sebal.

Tangan lentik Heechul membelai kening Kyuhyun dengan sayang membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

"Tsk, lihatlah istriku berselingkuh dengan anakku sendiri." Suara lelaki dewasa mengintrupsi kegiatan Heechul membelai kening Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap sosok lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Jangan cemburu dengan anakmu Hannie~"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan kemudian bangkit dari acara rebahannya untuk duduk. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang kini duduk di sofa seberang.

"Appa!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendekati sosok yang dipanggilnya appa, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Apa kabar Kyu? Maaf appa baru menemuimu sekarang. Pekerjaan di China benar-benar tidak bisa appa tinggalkan kemarin." Sosok itu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Cho Hangeng—appa Kyuhyun—memang tidak bisa menemui Kyuhyun kemarin. Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Begitu mengetahui anak yang sudah lama tidak ia temui sudah kembali membuat lelaki paruh baya tersebut menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa appa. Apa semua sudah selesai?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang appa.

Hangeng memijat pelipisnya. "Ya, semua sudah selesai tapi lusa appa harus ke Jeju untuk melihat proyek baru perusahaan kita."

Heechul mendekati sang suami dan memijat lengan sang suami. "Lagi Hannie? Tapi kau masih lelah~"

Hangeng tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kening istrinya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana jika appa serahkan saja proyek itu padaku?" Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tega melihat sang appa yang kelelahan akibat pekerjaannya.

"Tapi Kyu kau kan baru saja pulang. Setidaknya jangan bekerja dulu. Biarlah eomma menyuruh asisten appa mu mengurusnya." Heechul sedikit tidak rela jika anak yang sangat dirundukannya itu bekerja. Ia berpikir Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dan Kyuhyun harus istirahat atau setidaknya bersenang-senang sebelum kembali bekerja di perusahaan appanya.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang membosankan."

"Tsk!"

"Baiklah Kyu, sekalian kau temui adikmu. Dia juga sedang di Jeju untuk syuting. Dia pasti akan sangat senang saat melihatmu."

"Kalian belum memberitahunya bahwa aku pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami ingin kalian bertemu secara langsung." Ujar Hangeng menjelaskan.

"Oh iya Kyu bagaimana jika kau mengajak Sungmin juga?" Perkataan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Eomma—"

"Sungmin pasti mau Kyu, dia jarang bertemu Guixian. Jika kau mengajaknya ke Jeju dia disana akan bertemu dengan Guixian. " tambah sang eomma.

"Eomma mu benar Kyu, kau ajak saja Sungmin."

"Ish! Pokoknya kau harus mengajak Sungmin! Eomma yang akan mengajak dan membujuk Sungmin!" Heechul kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan semangat untuk menghubungi menantu kesayangannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam entah karena apa dan Hangeng yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Jika begini sama saja bukan kau yang mengajak Sungmin, Kyu."

**.**

**.**

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah menggunakan sweater tebal dan menutup jendela besar penghubung kamarnya dengan balkon, ia masih merasa kedinginan. Ia lalu menarik selimut tebalnya guna menutupi tubuhnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sore tadi saat sang eomma memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin setuju pergi dengannya ke Jeju.

Ia mendesah kesal. Bukannya ia tidak ingin pergi dengan Sungmin—apalagi pergi berdua saja. Ia sangat senang berdua dengan wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu. Hanya saja, tujuan Sungmin ikut dengannya telah menyakiti hatinya. Wanita itu setiba di Jeju akan bersama dengan suaminya—sang adik. Akan bersenang-senang dan bermesra-mesraan dan Sungmin akan mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak rela. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengungkapkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan perasaannya saat ini. Yang jelas ia begitu kesal, begitu kecewa.

Ia tidak mau Sungmin berdua dengan suaminya, bermesra-mesraan didepannya. Itu akan menyakiti hatinya. Namun ia juga tidak tega saat mendengar cerita eomma nya tadi bahwa Sungmin selalu kesepian, Sungmin dan Guixian jarang bertemu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi. Pikirannya buntu. Mau tidak mau ia memang harus pergi dengan Sungmin dan melihat Sungmin bermesraan dengan Guixian—setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yang penasaran kenapa Sungmin gak tau Guixian punya kembaran udah dijelasin diatas. Dan yang minta perbedaan Kyuhyun-Guixian juga udah aku jelasin.**

**Aku minta maaf, kemarin itu aku lupa mengedit soal usia pernikahan Guixian-Sungmin. Sebenernya usia pernikahan mereka **_**DUA**_** tahun, bukan **_**EMPAT**_** tahun. Dan aku salah naruh genre, harusnya aku letakin ke Hurt/Comfort &amp; Romance, malah kemarin Drama &amp; Romance.. Kemarin itu terburu-buru soalnya aku juga musti update-in ffnya poppy salang salang a.k.a ChoiJimin137..**

**Mianhae *bow***

**Aku gak nyangka sambutannya begitu banyak. Terimakasih ya buat yang sudah mereview dan membaca ff abalku.**

**Oh iya, aku mau jawab beberapa review disini soal ff ku. Maaf kalau ini nanti sangat panjang.**

**Pertama, kenapa aku memilih nama Guixian, enggak yang ada Hyun nya seperti Jonghyun atau yang lain? Itu karena selain nama Kyuhyun yang terkenal, nama Guixian juga terkenal dan identik dengan Kyuhyun sendiri, seperti di China. Kyuhyun dipanggil Guixian disana oleh ELF/JOY disana. Dan kalau aku pakai nama Jonghyun atau Hyun yang lain, malah gak ada feeling. Nanti bayanginnya malah bukan Kyuhyun, tapi malah orang lain _**

**Kalau marchus, aku jarang denger Kyuhyun dipanggil kayak gitu. Selain itu di chap depan nanti—mungkin—akan ada alesan kenapa aku memilih nama Guixian—tentunya selain alesan diatas—**

**Yang kedua, ada yang nebak Guixian bakal selingkuh sama Seohyun. Itu enggak kok, aku gak mungkin tega buat Sungmin diselingkuhi disini(?) apalagi kan Guixian cinta banget sama Sungmin jadi gak mungkin dong XD Tapi makasih ya udah nebak, gak apa-apa kok *peluk cium***

**Yang ketiga, aku mau tegasin ini ff KyuMin, bukan Sungmin dengan yang lain. Jadi pasti endingnya KyuMin dong, walau nanti ada pihak yang terluka T_T Dan yang bilang Sungmin bakal threesome, haha enggak kok. Aku KyuMin Shipper Hard, gak akan sanggup ngetik kayak gitu T_T**

***kalau pairnya selain KyuMin aku mungkin sanggup haha* _**

**Yang keempat, terimakasih yang udah mengeritik soal penulisanku. Aku masih belajar dalam hal menulis, jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan memperbaiki tulisanku. **

**Terakhir yang tanya soal ff ku yang lain. Sebisa mungkin akan aku lanjut, tapi untuk sekarang aku mau fokus sama ff ini dulu. Terimakasih yang sudah ingetin tanggungan ff ku yang lain ^^**

**Maaf kalau A/N nya panjang dan kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, bisa ditanyakan di BBM, invite ya : 53E0864E *sekalian promo kkkk* atau di kotak review dan akan aku jawab di chapter depan..**

**Maaf gak bisa nyebut satu-persatu reviewnya, tapi aku ngucapin terimakasih sangattttttttt sudah berkenan mampir disini :* **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, terakhir mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: When You Came **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun/Cho Guixian (28 y.o)**

**Lee Sungmin (26 y.o)**

**Lee Hyukjae (27 y.o)**

**Lee Donghae (29 y.o)**

**Pair : KyuMin/GuiMin and other.**

**Warning: KyuMin FF | GS | TYPO (S)|GAJE**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T +**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya.**

**Summary : Sungmin yang merupakan istri dari Superstar Korea,Cho Guixian selalu merasa kesepian akibat jadwal suaminya yang sangat padat. Namun semua berubah saat Kyuhyun saudara kembar suami yang super mesum datang.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash | Don't Plagiarized**

**. **

**. **

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah menggunakan sweater tebal dan menutup jendela besar penghubung kamarnya dengan balkon, ia masih merasa kedinginan. Ia lalu menarik selimut tebalnya guna menutupi tubuhnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sore tadi saat sang eomma memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin setuju pergi dengannya ke Jeju. _

_Ia mendesah kesal. Bukannya ia tidak ingin pergi dengan Sungmin—apalagi pergi berdua saja. Ia sangat senang berdua dengan wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu. Hanya saja, tujuan Sungmin ikut dengannya telah menyakiti hatinya. Wanita itu setiba di Jeju akan bersama dengan suaminya—sang adik. Akan bersenang-senang dan bermesra-mesraan dan Sungmin akan mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak rela. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengungkapkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan perasaannya saat ini. Yang jelas ia begitu kesal, begitu kecewa. _

_Ia tidak mau Sungmin berdua dengan suaminya, bermesra-mesraan didepannya. Itu akan menyakiti hatinya. Namun ia juga tidak tega saat mendengar cerita eomma nya tadi bahwa Sungmin selalu kesepian, Sungmin dan Guixian jarang bertemu. _

_Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi. Pikirannya buntu. Mau tidak mau ia memang harus pergi dengan Sungmin dan melihat Sungmin bermesraan dengan Guixian—setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun._

**.**

**.**

**CH 03**

** .**

**. **

**Happy Reading )/ **

**. **

**.**

Sungmin memasukkan baju-baju yang dirasa penting ke dalam koper kecilnya. Ia hari ini akan pergi ke Jeju dengan Kyuhyun. Dua hari yang lalu ibu mertua menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengan Kyuhyun yang akan melihat proyek perusahaannya di Jeju.

'_Berdua dengan Kyuhyun..'_

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Ia akan berdua dengan Kyuhyun lagi bukan seperti tempo lalu? Itu artinya Sungmin akan semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia tidak senang jika ia dekat dengan kakak dari suaminya. Sungmin hanya merasa ada keanehan dengan hatinya saat ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan yang tidak wajar yang Sungmin rasakan saat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan mengenai kenapa ia mau ikut ke Jeju dengan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya juga Sungmin ingin menolak, namun sang ibu terus memaksanya. Heechul berdalih bahwa jika Sungmin ikut Kyuhyun maka ia akan bertemu dengan Guixian disana. Akhirnya Sungmin pun mengiyakan permintaan sang mertua.

Setelah dirasa cukup memasukkan pakaiannya, Sungmin menarik resleting kopernya kemudian mengangkat benda berbentuk persegi itu dan membawanya keluar kamar. Baru saja ia meletakkan kopernya di sofa, suara bel apartemennya terdengar. Maka ia pun bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"Sungmin, kau sudah siap?" Sungmin melihat lelaki yang ada didepannya dengan intens. Kemeja biru muda dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya membuat Kyuhyun tampak begitu tampan. Dan jangan lupakan topi hitam yang berada dikepalanya dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, membuat kadar ketampanan lelaki itu meningkat.

Sementara dari balik kacamata itu, Kyuhyun tidak kalah terpukaunya dengan penampilan Sungmin. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna pink dengan panjang dibawah lutut. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai begitu saja. Dan wajahnya hanya ia poles dengan bedak sedikit. Membuat kecantikan alami Sungmin benar-benar menonjol kuat.

"Apa kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia kembali dari lamunannya.

"Oh? Tentu saja. Koperku ada di mobil. Dimana kopermu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia melirik sekilas ke dalam apartemen Sungmin.

"Ah- sebentar aku akan mengambilnya." Sungmin berniat masuk kedalam mengambil kopernya, namun terhenti karena tangan kekar Kyuhyun menahannya. "Biar aku saja."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen tersebut, ia mendapati koper Sungmin ada di sofa. Maka ia pun mengambilnya.

"Kau hanya membawa ini?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia mengambil koper Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Jeju jam satu siang. Tentu saja setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan pesawat pribadi keluarga Cho, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada didalam mobil untuk menuju hotel dimana mereka akan mengingat—sekaligus hotel dimana sang suami berada.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin begitu mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji di pulau ini. Beberapa kali ia berdecak kagum. Begitu terpesonanya hingga ia tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya kini tengah tersenyum kecil.

"Kau senang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Disini sangat indah sekali, pantas saja banyak turis asing yang datang kemari."

"Kau tidak pernah kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Pernah sih, tapi itu ketika aku masih kecil bersama orang tuamu." Ujar Sungmin.

Dan setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halaman hotel yang akan mereka tinggali.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil lebih dulu lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. "Terimakasih." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ada dikamar 137 dan kau 136."

"Eh? Bersebelahan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tidak, kamarmu di depan kamarku. Kkkk~" Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ish! Yasudah aku mau istirahat dulu!"

"Ya, istirahatlah Sungmin. Aku akan meminta pelayan mengantar kopermu ke kamar."

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Sungmin bingung— lagi. Pasalnya mereka berdua baru saja sampai di sini. Seharusnya mereka berdua beristirahat.

"Nanti, aku ada janji bertemu dengan temanku. Kau istirahatlah, jika ada hal yang ingin kau perlukan hubungi saja aku." Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin, membuat pemilik rambut itu merona.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin mobilnya untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah pasti. Ia memakai topi dan kaca mata hitam guna untuk penyamarannya. Apa kalian berpikir dia akan menculik seseorang dengan penyamarannya seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak! Dia sedang melakukan penyamaran saat beberapa hari yang lalu ia menemani Sungmin di mall.

Kyuhyun memasuki Cafe khas pantai yang lumayan ramai pengunjung. Pandangannya mengedar mencari seseorang yang akan ia temui. Begitu ia temukan sosok itu, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu.

"Hai."

Lelaki itu—sosok itu—tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku kira kau tidak kemari."

"Tadinya, tapi aku kasihan padamu yang telah menungguku hyung. Kkkk~"

Siwon—Choi Siwon—lelaki itu—adalah teman Kyuhyun saat berada di Jepang. Usia yang terpaut satu tahun tidak menjadikan halangan mereka untuk berteman. Siwon yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang setelah dua tahun tinggal disana memutuskan pulang ke Korea setelah Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea. Sebenarnya mereka berdua berencana kembali ke kampung halaman mereka bersama-sama. Namun Siwon yang saat itu sedang ada meeting terpaksa menunda kepulangannya, hingga mau tidak mau Kyuhyun pulang ke negri kelahirannya seorang diri.

Dan kemarin malam, Siwon pun kembali ke Korea namun langsung menuju ke Jeju karena ia juga akan menengok Villa milik keluarganya yang sudah lama tidak terurus.

Mereka terus mengobrol dengan riang. Berbagi cerita selama mereka tidak bertemu—sebenarnya mereka tidak bertemu hanya beberapa hari—dengan penuh semangat seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan tadipun hanya mereka biarkan begitu saja karena terlalu asyik mengobrol.

"Oh iya Kyu, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Kekasih? Tsk! Aku bahkan baru empat hari disini." Ujar Kyuhyun sebal.

"Benarkah? Akh apa pesonamu sudah mulai luntur?" goda Siwon.

"Kau ingin kupukul ya hyung? Berani sekali meragukan pesona Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun merengut sebal. Jika sudah menyangkut urusan kekasih, pasti lelaki didepannya ini akan menyangkut pautkan dengan pesona dan ketampanannya. Apa hubungannya coba? Tsk! Membuat kesal saja.

Kyuhyun membatin kekesalannya dan kemudian kekesalannya menguap begitu saja saat mengingat seseorang. "Tapi hyung, sebenarnya aku sedang bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, lelaki yang tidak kalah tampan dengannya itu menyeringai. "Kenapa? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Ayo ceritakan pada hyung mu ini saeng~" ujar Siwon dengan lembut membuat Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Kau tau, aku tiba-tiba merasa mual."

"Pppfftt.. baiklah baiklah.. Ceritakan saja." Lebih baik Siwon menghentikan aksinya menggoda Kyuhyun daripada Kyuhyun merajuk dan tidak mau menceritakan apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Jarang-jarang lelaki penyuka game itu mau berbagi cerita tentang perasaannya. Lagipula Siwon punya firasat bagus kali ini, pasti Kyuhyun sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak tau hyung. Sejak bertemu dengan dia aku merasa dadaku selalu sesak. Jantungku ini selalu berdetak jika aku melihatnya atau berada disampingnya. Melihat senyumannya yang sangat menawan serta wajahnya yang sangat cantik membuat tubuhku melemas."

'_Great! Benar bukan!'_

"Apa dia cantik?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon antusias. "Sangat!" Lalu ia menerawang keatas membayangkan seolah-olah diatas sana wajah Sungmin terpampang begitu jelas. "Foxy eyes nya yang sangat indah, hidung mancung nan mungil, kedua pipi tembam yang ingin ku kecup, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berwarna merah alami berbentuk M yang selalu kubayangkan ku cium dan ku lumat."

Siwon melongo mendengar penjabaran frontal Kyuhyun. Heol, tidak ingatkah bahwa mereka saat ini berada dimana!

"Kau sakit Kyu?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Ia sedikit khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah mesum dan menurutnya menjijikan.

Mendengar Siwon yang menanggapinya seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun berdecak malas. "Ish kau ini! Menyesal aku bercerita!"

"Ppppfftt hahahaha!" Akhirnya tawa lelaki tampan itu meledak juga. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun yang jarang ia lihat membuat lelaki bermarga Choi itu terus tertawa, mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang semakin sengit.

"Choi!"

"Oke-oke aku akan serius." Ujar Siwon setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengambil tissue diatas kemeja dan mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair akibat menertawakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, aku pikir kau sakit ketika sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ya! Apa maks—hah? Jatuh cinta? Jadi aku benar ya hyung?" 

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Benar bagaimana?"

"Aku sempat mengira aku jatuh cinta. Ternyata benar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi bilang tidak tahu!" ucap Siwon geram.

"Haha aku hanya memastikan hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun disertai tawa renyah.

"Tsk! Jadi siapa wanita yang berhasil merebut hatimu?" ujar Siwon penasaran. Ia sudah membayangkan pasti wanita itu sangat menakjubkan hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang mengabaikan banyak wanita merasa jatuh cinta.

"Kau akan tahu nanti hyung."

**.**

**.**

Sudah sejam yang lalu Sungmin berada dikamarnya. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya namun selalu gagal saat bayangan Kyuhyun datang tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia terus memikirkan Kyuhyun sampai membuat perasaannya gelisah. Lelaki tampan itu telah menguasai pikiran Sungmin, mengalahkan suaminya sendiri. Berbicara tentang suaminya—Guixian, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah berusaha menghubungi lelaki itu. Namun sambungan operator terdengar beberapa kali hingga membuat Sungmin sebal sendiri. Ia juga berusaha menghubungi ponsel Donghae, namun tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia dapat. Ponsel keduanya sama-sama tidak aktif. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang sibuk, ya mungkin.

Ia lalu mengusir rasa bosannya dengan bermain game 'Pou' yang menjadi mainan favoritnya. Baru saja ia bermain, layar ponselnya yang semula terdapat gambar 'Pou' digantikan dengan panggilan telepon seseorang.

"Ya Kyu?"

"_**Kau sedang apa?" **_

"Sedang bermain game."

_**"Game? Kau bisa?"**_

"Tentu saja! Ada apa?"

"_**Nanti malam aku akan menunggumu di restoran hotel jam delapan untuk makan malam."**_

"Ya baiklah.."

"_**Kau sudah makan Sungmin?"**_

"Belum.."

"_**Kalau begitu makanlah Sungmin.. kau bisa sakit.."**_

"Aku sedang tidak lapar. Kau ada dimana?"

"_**Aku masih bersama temanku. "**_

"Oh.."

"_**Sudah ya Sungmin aku tutup dulu. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja."**_

"Ya.."

"_**Selamat siang.."**_

Sungmin mematikan sambungan telefon. Entah mengapa begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun, rasa kantuk yang ia tunggu sejak tadi tiba-tiba datang. Ia menguap pelan dan meletakkan ponselnya di bawah bantal.

'_Sepertinya aku harus istirahat untuk nanti malam..'_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat ia baru saja mendengar suara indah Sungmin. Membuat Siwon yang sedang mengemudi tersenyum simpul. "Jadi dia Sungmin?"

"Tsk! Kau menguping ya? Ujar Kyuhyun sebal. Ia memasukkan ponsel canggihnya kembali kedalam saku kemejanya.

"Siapa yang menguping bocah! Kau jelas-jelas duduk disampingku dan berbicara dengan jelas. Mana mungkin aku menguping!" Lama-lama Siwon kesal juga dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta ternyata lebih menyebalkan daripada biasanya.

"Hyung, nanti malam temani aku menunggu Sungmin ya~" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau."

"Ya! Kenapa?"

"Karna kau menyebalkan!" Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh lelaki itu. "Haha maaf hyung, mau ya?"

"Hhhh baiklah baiklah.. Ini semua untuk penyambutanmu yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati." Putus Siwon akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya apakah sudah sesuai atau belum. Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya berdandan seperti biasa, memakai dress sederhana dan polesan make up yang tidak kalah sederhana. Rambutnya kali ini ia gulung ke atas menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus.

Ia tidak mengerti, seharusnya ia tidak perlu seperti ini. Ia hanya akan makan malam biasa saja dengan kakak iparnya, bukan dengan suaminya. Namun entah mengapa Sungmin ingin menyiapkan penampilannya sebaik mungkin di depan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit melupakan sejenak sang suami yang sedari tadi sulit dihubungi. Ia sedang kesal, tentu saja! Ia sudah jauh-jauh kemari untuk menemui sang suami namun suaminya itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Sebenarnya ia tadi berinisiatif untuk menanyakan dikamar nomor berapa sang suami berada, namun segera ia renungkan itu semua karena itu akan menjadi resiko.

"Hah~ hanya makan malam biasa Sungmin.." Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah cukup ia segera menyambar tas yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya dan bersiap pergi menemui Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik yang lembut membuat restoran itu tampak begitu romantis. Tidak ada pengunjung selain Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Tentu saja karena lelaki bermarga Cho itu telah mem-_booking_ restoran itu secara pribadi. Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk di meja nomor tiga belas. Tidak ada makanan yang tersaji diatas meja itu kecuali dua gelas wine merah milik dua lelaki tampan tersebut. Kyuhyun tampak sangat tampan malam ini. Dengan kemeja putih dibalut dengan jas hitam panjang serta celana hitam panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya membuat kadar ketampanan pria itu benar-benar luar biasa. Siwon pun tidak kalah jauh tampannya dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki berdimple itu juga memakai style yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja Siwon memakai jas abu-abu.

"Relax Kyu~" ujar Siwon saat ia melihat Kyuhyun begitu gugup.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung~ ini pertama kalinya aku makan malam dengan wanita!" Seru Kyuhyun. Memang benar, selama hidupnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah makan malam dengan wanita. Saat di Jepang sana ketika makan malam sudah tiba ia hanya makan ditemani oleh dokumen-dokumennya.

"Ya..aku lupa ini kencan pertamamu."

"Kencan?"

"Jika tidak kencan kau pikir apa heh?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hehe.." Kyuhyun hanya menyengir tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seorang wanita cantik yang ia tunggu tengah berada di pintu masuk. Kyuhyun terpana saat mata nya melihat Sungmin begitu luar biasa. Sementara Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun memasang wajah seperti itu memutuskan mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Ia sempat terpana saat melihat obyek yang dituju Kyuhyun, namun kemudian ia tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi..dia..Sungmin?" ujar Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar saat Siwon meyebut nama Sungmin. Ia menatap lelaki didepannya itu dan tersenyum senang. "Sungminku cantik bukan?" Oh Kyuhyun, kau bahkan sudah berani mengklaim Sungmin milikmu.

"Ya..dia luar biasa. Apa aku harus pergi sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Hush hush sana!" Usir Kyuhyun dengan gerakan tangan mengusir.

"Kau tidak berniat mengenalkannya padaku?"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar perkataan Siwon. Mengenalkan Sungmin padanya? Heol, Siwon bahkan tidak tahu jika Sungmin yang sedang ia incar adalah Sungmin istri adiknya sendiri. Jika Siwon sampai tahu, maka lelaki bermarga Choi itu tentu akan menceramahinya bahkan melarangnya mencintai Sungmin. Ia tentu saja tidak mau itu terjadi. Baru pertama kali di hidupnya ia merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta, dan itu ia rasakan hanya pada Sungmin. Ia tahu perasaannya ini salah. Namun jika berbicara tentang cinta yang tidak tau aturan kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, Kyuhyun tidak salah. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur saat berada di Jepang ia tidak menyebut nama Sungmin saat ia bercerita kepada Siwon bahwa kembarannya telah menikah.

"Lebih baik jangan sekarang hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika sudah waktunya aku akan mengenalkannya."

'_Jika sudah waktunya? Kapan Cho? Apa menunggu Guixian dan Sungmin berpisah baru kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sungmin lalu mengenalkan Sungmin kepada Siwon sebagai kekasihmu?'_

Kyuhyun menggeleng saat batinnya mulai berkecamuk. Ia tidak tahu pasti kapan akan mengenalkan Sungmin pada Siwon. Namun ia berjanji suatu saat ia akan mengenalkan Sungmin kekasihnya pada Siwon.

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksa dan kurasa aku harus pergi." Siwon berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Semoga beruntung!"

Setelah Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun memutuskan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedaritadi kebingungan mencari dirinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin yang melihat penampilan Kyuhyun malam ini juga tidak kalah terpukaunya. Lelaki itu berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan jika mengenakan pakaian formal seperti ini.

"Hai Sungmin.." Sapa Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman cantik Sungmin.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lembut, membawa mereka berdua menuju meja yang Kyuhyun tempati dengan Siwon tadi.

"Duduklah.." Kyuhyun menarik kursi untuk Sungmin membuat wanita cantik itu merona.

"Terimakasih."

"Kau mau pesan apa Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia sudah duduk. Ia membuka menu dan melihat-lihat daftar makanan.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian memanggil pelayan saat ia tahu apa yang akan mereka pesan. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memesan daging panggang dengan lemon ice untuk mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tidak ada pengunjung selain kita?" Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun—ditambah pelayan yang melayani.

"Aku memesan tempat ini secara pribadi." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melotot lucu."Kau serius? Kenapa harus seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan penyamaran lagi Sungmin."

"Ah~" Sungmin tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk paham.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Mereka pun menikmati makanan dengan sesekali bergurau. Pasangan yang serasi.

.

.

Setelah makan malam mereka berdua memutuskan berjalan-jalan dipantai dekat restoran. Kyuhyun yang mengajak Sungmin untuk tidak langsung ke hotel. Karena ini belum ada jam 10 malam Sungmin pun mengiyakan saja, toh ia juga ingin menikmati angin malam pantai.

"Jadi..sejak kapan kau mengenal Guixian?" tanya Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Sejak aku masuk di Kyunghee University. Guixian kakak tingkatku."

"Itu sudah sangat lama sekali."

"Ya~sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia selalu mendekatiku dan melancarkan rayuan-rayuannya padaku."

"Aku tidak tau dia bisa merayu wanita." Kyuhyun memasang wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa sangat cemburu saat melihat Sungmin begitu bahagia menceritakan kisah asmaranya Guixian. Namun ia ingin menggali informasi lebih mengenai hubungan Guixian dengan Sungmin, maka ia memutuskan menahan rasa cemburunya.

"Dan kau menerimanya?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah diikuti Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja! Guixian itu sangat tampan dan perhatian, dia juga sangat baik padaku." Pipi Sungmin merona saat melihat masa-masa indahnya dulu dengan Guixian. "Sebenarnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah saat dua tahun setelah kami berpacaran, namun itu tidak jadi karena Guixian yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi penyanyi dan aktor terkenal dipanggil oleh agensi terkenal dan meminta Guixian untuk menjalin kerja sama dengannya." 

"Ya aku tahu. Dia menghubungiku saat dia lolos audisi dan sebuah agensi terkenal memanggilnya untuk menjalin kerja sama." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan raut datarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dua tahun awal dia menjadi artis hubunganku dengannya masih bisa berjalan lancar. Tapi memasuki usiaku ke-22—tepat dua tahun karir Guixian dan empat tahun hubungan Guixian dan Sungmin— saat ia merilis single dan singlenya meledak begitu laris di Korea maupun luar Korea, dia semakin sibuk. Aku sangat kesal hingga mengancamnya aku akan meninggalkannya jika ia tidak meluangkan waktunya sedikit untukku. Akhirnya dia meluangkan waktunya untukku, dan disaat usiaku mencapai 24 tahun dia melamarku." 

Sungmin memandang hamparan laut didepan sana dengan sedih. Bagaimanapun itu masa-masa menyebalkan dalam hidupnya saat Guixian tidak memperhatikannya. Walau sekarang Guixian tidak memperhatikannya Sungmin sudah bisa mengerti dan memaklumi itu semua walau kadang perasaan sebal masih dirasakannya. Setidaknya tidak seperti dulu. Sungmin sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa dan tanggung jawab yang mengerti posisi suaminya.

"Kau melewati masa yang sulit Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun antusias."Lalu bagaimana kehidupanmu di Jepang sana?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan saat melihat Sungmin yang begitu antusias ingin mendengar ceritanya."Tidak ada yang spesial Sungmin. Aku lulus S1 saat usiaku 20 tahun kemudian mengambil S2 dan lulus di usiaku yang ke 22 tahun, setelah itu mengurus perusahaan appa."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun takjub. Lelaki didepannya ini luar biasa pintar—tidak kalah jauh dengan suaminya yang pintar. "Kau memang hebat, tidak sia-sia Heechul eomma melepasmu ke Jepang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian Sungmin. Ia jadi teringat ketika dia lulus Senior High School dulu ia mengutarakan pada orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di negeri sakura itu. Appa nya sangat setuju, berbanding terbalik dengan eomma nya yang menangis menahan kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Eomma sangat 'berisik' saat itu, membuatku tak tenang meninggalkannya. Tapi untung saja ada Guixian." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi. Ia sudah tau semua dari Eunhyuk. "Tapi..Kenapa kau dan Guixian memiliki nama yang tidak ada miripnya sama sekali? Ah maksudku kenapa Guixian harus bernama Guixian? Kenapa tidak Sunghyun atau Baekhyun? Atau Jonghyun? Atau Sohyun? Ah pokoknya yang ada 'Hyun' nya.." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut setelah menyebutkan nama-nama yang menurutnya seperti nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya menggemaskan. "Kata appa dulu saat kami lahir appa dan eomma sempat bertengkar menentukan nama yang pantas untuk kami. Appa ingin kami diberi nama China sesuai dengan asal appa, tapi eomma juga ingin memberi nama kami dengan nama Korea. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menamai Cho sulung dengan nama Korea dan Cho bungsu dengan nama China."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. " Lalu apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang disana?" Sungmin begitu penasaran tentang kisah asmara Kyuhyun selama di Jepang. Apa Kyuhyun juga sama seperti Guixian yang mementingkan pekerjaannya—menurut Sungmin—daripada kekasihnya.

"Sayangnya tidak Sungmin. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen sehingga tidak mementingkan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Itu tidak penting."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Benarkah lelaki tampan seperti Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjalin hubungan?

"Kau serius?"

"Ya tentu saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menatap mata Sungmin berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ia katakan memang benar.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun mencoba mencari kebohongan dari apa yang lelaki itu ucapkan. Namun ia tidak menemukannya disana. Ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Sulit dipercaya." Ujar Sungmin dengan tertawa pelan.

'_Dan sulit dipercaya aku jatuh cinta denganmu..'_

Sungmin menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya. Udara semakin dingin dan ia tidak tahan dengan itu semua. Ia akan berbalik dan mengajak Kyuhyun kembali ke hotel sebelum sebuah jas hangat membalut tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Ia mendongak dan terkejut saat Kyuhyun lah yang memakaikan jas itu padanya.

**DEG**

Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 5cm. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengagumi kecantikan Sungmin yang terlihat jelas di jarak seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang mengagumi ketampanan Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur membelai pipi tembam Sungmin yang memucat akibat kedinginan. Ia belai pipi itu dengan lembut dan kasih sayang membuat jantung Sungmin semakin menggila. Pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada bibir seksi Sungmin yang seolah mengundang untuk di kecup. Jempol Kyuhyun bergerak membelai bibir Sungmin sebelum bibir tebalnya mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin.

Mendapati benda kenyal mengecup bibirnya membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tengah menciumnya saat ini. Ia ingin mendorong pria itu karena sudah berani berbuat tidak wajar padanya. Namun tubuhnya melemas begitu saja terlebih lagi saat lelaki berkulit pucat itu menekan bibirnya berkali-kali. Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

Mendapati Sungmin yang memejamkan mata membuat Kyuhyun semakin berani. Ia tidak mengecup bibir Sungmin saja kali ini. Dengan berani ia menggigit bibir merah itu dengan lembut lalu melumatnya dengan lembut pula seolah berusaha menyalurkan apa yang kini Kyuhyun rasakan.

Sungmin yang terbuai pun dengan perlahan membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Ciuman yang semula lembut itu kini telah berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain dan kecipak saliva pun terdengar.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyusuri punggung Sungmin sampai kebawah dan berhenti di bokong Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Ia meremas pelan bokong kenyal tersebut dan menekannya membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Eungh~" Sungmin mengeluarkan desahannya yang begitu indah terdengar oleh Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu semakin terbakar gairahnya. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa menyadari seorang laki-laki tak jauh dari sana tengah menatapnya terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

**Kemarin saya membuat kesalahan lagi pemirsa~ saya lupa mengetik penyamaran Kyuhyun waktu di mall. Sebenernya itu aku mau tambahin pas waktu mau ngedit nya, tapi aku kelupaan gara-gara sinyalnya ngilang mulu, jadi aku **_**'kemrungsung'**_** update tanpa mengedit.. Mianhae ne ^^**

**Disini khan Sungmin jarang dibelai sama Guixian, aku mau minta pendapat readers dong. Enaknya KyuMin NC'an sebelum mereka bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan atau sebelum bersatu udah NC'an? **

**Soalnya aku dilema.. Kalau—misal— aku buat mereka NC'an tapi status Sungmin masih jadi istri Guixian ntar dikira Sungmin gimana gitu, ntar malah ada yang ngebash ngatain Sungmin T_T Untuk menghindari itu, makanya aku minta pendapat readers..**

**Yang bilang alurnya kecepetan, maaf ya emang alurnya kayak gini. Kalau aku buat panjang-panjang ntar terlalu bertele-tele kayak sinetron -_-" **

**Maafkan aku atas keterlambatannya ya. Aku lagi sibuk ujian jadi gak ada waktu buat ngetik. Tapi aku usahain bakal update secepetnya kok sampai ff ini END..**

**Makasih juga ya yang sampai ingetin di BBM sama inbox di FB aku nanyain kapan ff ini dilanjut.. **

**Maaf gak bisa nyebut kalian semua satu-satu, tapi aku sudah baca review kalian semua kok.. Makasih banyak my beloved readers :***

**Saranghae :***

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: When You Came **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun/Cho Guixian (28 y.o)**

**Lee Sungmin (26 y.o)**

**Lee Hyukjae (27 y.o)**

**Lee Donghae (29 y.o)**

**Pair : KyuMin/GuiMin and other.**

**Warning: KyuMin FF | GS | TYPO (S)|GAJE**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T to M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya.**

**Summary : Sungmin yang merupakan istri dari Superstar Korea,Cho Guixian selalu merasa kesepian akibat jadwal suaminya yang sangat padat. Namun semua berubah saat Kyuhyun saudara kembar suami yang super mesum datang.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash | Don't Plagiarized**

**. **

**. **

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Tangan Kyuhyun terulur membelai pipi tembam Sungmin yang memucat akibat kedinginan. Ia belai pipi itu dengan lembut dan kasih sayang membuat jantung Sungmin semakin menggila. Pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada bibir seksi Sungmin yang seolah mengundang untuk di kecup. Jempol Kyuhyun bergerak membelai bibir Sungmin sebelum bibir tebalnya mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin._

_Mendapati benda kenyal mengecup bibirnya membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tengah menciumnya saat ini. Ia ingin mendorong pria itu karena sudah berani berbuat tidak wajar padanya. Namun tubuhnya melemas begitu saja terlebih lagi saat lelaki berkulit pucat itu menekan bibirnya berkali-kali. Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi. _

_Mendapati Sungmin yang memejamkan mata membuat Kyuhyun semakin berani. Ia tidak mengecup bibir Sungmin saja kali ini. Dengan berani ia menggigit bibir merah itu dengan lembut lalu melumatnya dengan lembut pula seolah berusaha menyalurkan apa yang kini Kyuhyun rasakan. _

_Sungmin yang terbuai pun dengan perlahan membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Ciuman yang semula lembut itu kini telah berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain dan kecipak saliva pun terdengar._

_Tangan Kyuhyun menyusuri punggung Sungmin sampai kebawah dan berhenti di bokong Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Ia meremas pelan bokong kenyal tersebut dan menekannya membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat._

"_Eungh~" Sungmin mengeluarkan desahannya yang begitu indah terdengar oleh Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu semakin terbakar gairahnya. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa menyadari seorang laki-laki tak jauh dari sana tengah menatapnya terkejut._

**.**

**.**

**CH 04**

** .**

**. **

**Happy Reading )/ **

**. **

**.**

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah. Namun sayangnya tidak secerah hati dan wajah pria tampan yang sedang berdiri di balkon. Ia terlihat melamun, namun sebenarnya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat tengah malam ia memutuskan pergi ke pantai. Ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya naik darah.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Saat itu ia tengah berjalan santai keluar dari tempat penginapannya. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan ke pantai walau sudah malam dan sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang sudah sepi. Saat sudah sampai di pantai, ia duduk diatas pasir dan menatap hamparan lautan didepan sana. Ia tersenyum sedih, seandainya ia berada disini dengan sang istri pasti ia tidak akan kesepian dan ia juga bisa menikmati pemandangan disini dengan lebih senang. Berbicara soal istri, ia tiba-tiba ingin menghubungi istrinya. Maka ia mengambil ponsel canggihnya didalam sakunya dan mendial nomor sang istri.

"Halo.." sapanya saat istrinya mulai menyapa diseberang sana.

"_**Ya, ada apa? Tumben sekali."**_

"Aku merindukanmu sayang~"

"_**Malam-malam menelfonku hanya untuk mengatakan seperti itu? Jika merindukanku kenapa tidak pulang langsung saja!"**_

"Galak sekali eoh? Mungkin lusa aku akan pulang sayang." Ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil terus berbincang dengan sang istri yang sangat dirindukannya. Kemudian ia berhenti didekat pohon kelapa sejenak.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa saat aku pulang? Baby? Kkkk~"

"_**Berhenti berbicara mesum!"**_

"Kkkk~" kekehannya terhenti saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap seorang pria dan wanita yang sepertinya ia kenal tengah bercumbu mesra. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya berharap apa yang dilihatnya salah. Namun harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan, sosok yang tengah bercumbu itu begitu sangat familiar dimatanya. Ia bahkan terus mengamati sosok itu, mengabaikan sang istri yang kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi ocehan sang istri.

"_**YA! LEE DONGHAE AKU TIDAK AKAN MENERIMA TELFONMU LAGI!"**_

Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan jika panggilan telefonnya telah diputus sebelah pihak oleh sang istri. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali sadar dan menatap telefonnya yang ternyata sudah mati. Ia tidak ambil pusing untuk sekarang ini. Pikirannya tengah kacau. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke penginapannya.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Hyung.."

Donghae, pria tampan itu menoleh kebelakang saat adik kesayangannya—Guixian— masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya. "Kenapa tidak memencet bel?"

"Aku tadi sudah memencet bel berulang kali, namun kau tidak segera membukanya. Makanya aku masuk saja." Donghae mengangguk lalu dengan gerak tubuhnya ia mengisyaratkan Guixian untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Donghae saat ia duduk disamping Guixian.

"Hh—aku merindukan Sungmin hyung~" ucap Guixian lirih. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja di kasur nyaman itu.

"Kau.. tidak berusaha menghubunginya?" tanya Donghae dengan raut datar.

"Aku lupa meletakkan ponselku dimana hyung, dalam keadaan off pula!" Keluh Guixian.

Tanpa lelaki bermarga Cho itu sadari, lelaki disampingnya itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia melirik Guixian dari sudut matanya kemudian menghela nafas perlahan. Apa ia harus mengatakannya? Mengatakan sesuatu yang dilihatnya dua hari yang lalu saat ia di pantai? Lelaki bermarga Lee itu terus berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak mau gegabah mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak mau Guixian terluka mengetahui kenyataan yang ada.

"Guixian.." Donghae memanggil nama itu lirih. Dilihatnya Guixian mulai memejamkan mata.

"Sepertinya aku melihat Sungmin di pulau ini."

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap makanan didepannya dengan malas. Ia sedang tidak nafsu makan hari ini. Jika tidak nafsu makan kenapa makanan itu ada dikamarnya? Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun. Walau bukan secara pribadi Kyuhyun yang memberinya makanan, tetapi lelaki berkulit pucat itu secara pribadi memesankan makanan untuk Sungmin pada petugas hotel.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi canggung akibat ciuman yang mereka lakukan dua hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin segera mengakhiri kecanggungan mereka. Namun apa daya ketika Sungmin justru menjaga jarak darinya.

Sungmin berdecak pelan saat ingatannya kembali pada dua hari yang lalu, saat ia membalas ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ia seharusnya tak melakukan itu. Seharusnya ia mendorong lelaki itu atau mungkin menamparnya. Tapi sayangnya ia tak melakukan itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya hingga tanpa disadarinya setetes liquid bening menetes dari mata indahnya. Sungmin menangis pelan. Ia merasa begitu bodoh dan merasa menjadi istri yang baik. Ia disini untuk menemui suaminya. Ia disini untuk melepas rasa rindunya bertemu sang suami. Bukan untuk berduaan apalagi berciuman dengan Kyuhyun yang kakak iparnya sendiri.

Seandainya saat itu ia langsung kembali ke kamarnya mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Guixian. Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahui ini semua. Memikirkan itu semua membuat wanita cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau suaminya marah sekaligus terluka mengetahui ini semua.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya. Ia harus merubah keadaan. Ia harus bisa menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki yang membuat perasaannya kacau. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika ia tidak menemui Kyuhyun sekalipun. Yang terpenting dia bisa menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Ia sudah memutuskan jika tidak bisa bertemu dengan Guixian maka hari ini juga ia akan kembali ke Seoul. Tidak peduli apakah Kyuhyun juga akan pulang atau tidak.

Saat ia akan bangkit menuju kamar mandi, pendengarannya menangkap bel pintu kamarnya berbunyi. Maka ia mengambil tissue yang terletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya kemudian mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat ia sudah membuka pintu, lelaki yang sangat dikenalinya berdiri tepat di depannya. Air mata Sungmin kembali turun saat melihat wajah tampan yang sangat dirindukan itu. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Guixian erat dan menumpahkan tangisannya di dada bidang sang suami.

Guixian tersenyum senang kemudian tangannya terulur membelai punggung Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya terus mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata 'Aku merindukanmu.'

Mengabaikan Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka mendecih pelan dan menatap sinis Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Guixian mendudukkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah ranjang Sungmin kemudian ia sandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Dengan ayunan jari telunjuknya ia mengisyaratkan Sungmin agar mendekat padanya. Sungmin tersenyum dan langsung mendekat Guixian. Memeluk dan menghirup aroma lelaki yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini sayang?" tanya Guixian. Ia begitu penasaran kenapa istri cantiknya itu bisa ada disini.

"Eomma menyuruku kesini."

"Eomma yang menyuruh atau karena kau merindukanku?" Goda Guixian membuat Sungmin merona. Tidak tahan melihat pipi tembam istrinya yang memerah, Guixian mengecup pipi Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Kau merindukanku hm?" tanya Guixian lagi membuat Sungmin mengangguk. Sungmin lalu memeluk Guixian semakin erat dan menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancung nya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Kau tidak merindukanku ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu sayang? Demi Tuhan aku merindukanmu. Setiap hari dadaku begitu sesak karena menyimpan rasa rindu yang sangat banyak untukmu." Guixian meraih tangan Sungmin lembut kemudian mengecupnya pelan. Lalu ia membimbing tangan Sungmin menuju dada kirinya tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Rasakan sayang. Jantungku begitu menggila saat kau ada didekatku."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat merasakan jantung suaminya berdetak begitu cepat. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengecup dada itu seolah-olah ia tengah mengecup jantung sang suami.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kau disini hm?" tanya Guixian lembut. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berulang kali tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

Tak tahan melihat bibir plum Sungmin yang mengerucut lucu, Guixian segera melumat singkat bibir tersebut lalu tersenyum. "Mianhae ne.. Saat sampai di jeju ponselku kehabisan baterai lalu aku lupa meletakkannya dimana." Jelas lelaki itu.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada disini?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Pasalnya ia masih sangat terkejut mengetahui Guixian tadi pagi berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dan kini lelaki itu ada bersamanya. Bukannya tidak senang, Sungmin bahkan berniat pulang ke Seoul hari ini jika ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Guixian.

"Donghae hyung melihatmu tengah malam ada di pantai dua hari yang lalu. Aku lalu langsung menanyakan pada resepsionis apakah ada pengunjung yang menginap bernama Cho Sungmin. Dan setelah mendapatkan nomor kamarmu aku langsung kemari."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Guixian. Malam dua hari yang lalu? Donghae melihatnya dipantai?

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Dua hari yang lalu ia bersama Kyuhyun. Dan dua hari yang lalu dipantai pada malam hari ia..

'_Tidak!' _

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat pemikiran Donghae melihat apa yang ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun saat itu. Ia ingin berpikir positif, tapi mengingat saat ia menyuruh Donghae masuk tadi lelaki itu justru menolak dan menatap tajam Sungmin membuat pikiran positif Sungmin buyar begitu saja.

"Sayang kenapa diam saja?" tanya Guixian saat Sungmin hanya diam saja.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Gwechana.."

"Kau sakit?" tanya Guixian khawatir. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sungmin untuk memeriksa suhunya. Ia menggeleng pelan saat suhu tubuh Sungmin baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa istri cantiknya ini diam saja?

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

Guixian mengangguk mengerti. Mata tajamnya tertuju pada bibir Sungmin. Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai mendekat dan mengecup bibir itu berkali-kali.

Sungmin membalas kecupan Guixian membuat lelaki itu tiba-tiba terbakar gairahnya. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh Sungmin berbaring diranjang dan ia merangkak berada diatas tubuh Sungmin. Ia bertumpu pada kedua lutut kaki dan kedua siku tangannya agar tubuh beratnya tidak terlalu menindih Sungmin.

Ia kemudian kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dengan nafsu. Menggigit bibir bawah itu agar bibir plump itu terbuka. Dan saat Sungmin membuka bibirnya Guixian dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain dan mereka saling bertukar saliva.

Tangan kekar Guixian tidak diam begitu saja. Tangannya merambat turun ke gundukan kenyal milik sang istri dan kemudian meremasnya.

"Eungh~" Desah Sungmin saat Guixian meremas dadanya secara teratur. Desahan Sungmin semakin membuat tubuh lelaki itu merasa panas. Apalagi saat Sungmin dengan nakalnya menekan bagian privatnya ke junior sang suami. Membuat lelaki februari itu menggeram frustasi.

"Sayang aku menginginkanmu." Ujar Guixian dengan suara rendahnya yang tengah dilingkupi nafsu.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berulang kali mengumpat hari ini. Lelaki itu saat akan keluar dari kamar tidak sengaja melihat Guixian tengah memeluk Sungmin didepannya. Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin melihat itu lebih jauh segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

Namun sebelum menutup pintu tadi dia sempat melihat tak jauh dari Guixian dan Sungmin terdapat Donghae yang menatapnya tajam. Walau ia tidak bertemu dengan Donghae beberapa tahun, ia masih bisa mengenali lelaki yang memiliki julukan ikan itu. Tentu saja, karena laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih dengan wajah kekanakan dan postur tubuh yang pendek.

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan alisnya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu memandangnya tajam dan penuh kebencian. Memangnya dia salah apa? Dia baru saja sampai di Korea. Dia bahkan baru bertemu dengan lelaki pendek itu tadi pagi. Ia merasa tidak memiliki salah padanya. Namun kenapa lelaki itu memandangnya seolah-olah dia melakukan kesalahan? Walaupun Donghae lebih dekat dengan Guixian daripada ia, harusnya lelaki itu tersenyum bahkan memeluk Kyuhyun mengingat mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Hh~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa lalu menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Ia sebenarnya ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sungmin tadi sekaligus meminta maaf karena sembarangan mencium Sungmin sebelum ia tahu Guixian sudah bersama Sungmin.

Ia memejamkan mata dan meraba dadanya yang berdenyut sakit saat mengingat kilasan balik ia melihat pasangan suami istri itu yang tengah berpelukan. Bahkan ungkapan-ungkapan kerinduan yang diucapkan pasangan itu masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya begitu lirih. Suara lirih itu sarat akan rasa sakit yang berasal dari hatinya.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah siap menerima konsekuensi rasa sakitnya saat ia mulai mengenal cinta—terlebih kepada siapa ia jatuh cinta. Namun Kyuhyun hanyalah Kyuhyun. Ia hanya lelaki biasa yang baru saja mengalami jatuh cinta pertama kali dalam hidupnya sekaligus perasaan patah hati pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak akan berpura-pura menjadi lelaki yang tangguh saat orang yang dicintainya dengan pria lain. Ia tidak akan berpura-pura ia baik-baik saja saat ia sedang tidak dalam baik-baik tidak akan menjadi orang yang munafik dan menampik segala rasa sakit dihatinya. Kyuhyun akan membuang egonya jika ada sesuatu yang mengenai perasaannya. Seperti saat ini, saat ia merasa benar-benar merasakan patah hati.

**.**

**.**

Udara di pantai memang sejuk jika kau merasakannya pada pagi atau siang hari. Namun berbeda jika kau merasakannya pada malam hari. Udaranya akan menjadi sangat dingin jika kau merasakannya. Namun itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun bergerak pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Lelaki jangkung itu masih setia berdiri memandang hamparan laut disana. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Hyung.."

Kyuhyun mematung saat suara bass itu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia masih belum berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya 'Hyung' walau ia sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Ia hanya ingin menyiapkan diri disaat ia berbalik menatap pemilik suara itu.

"Hyung? Kyuhyun hyung!" lagi, suara itu menyapanya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menyiapkan diri ia berbalik dan menatap sosok yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Ia tersenyum kemudian memeluk sosok itu dengan erat.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu hyung!" Guixian—pemilik suara itu—begitu antusias. Ia memeluk hyung yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ya aku juga." Jawab Kyuhyun tulus. Ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga merindukan adiknya itu.

Pelukan itu terlepas dan senyuman mereka masih menghiasi wajah tampan mereka. Pancaran mata mereka tampak sekali menunjukkan bahwa mereka benar-benar saling merindukan.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pasir diikuti dengan Guixian yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Kedua lelaki tampan itu terdiam beberapa saat sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang melanda, Cho bungsu itu akhirnya menatap wajah hyung nya dari samping. Walaupun cahaya sangat minim, Guixian masih melihat begitu jelas melihat ketampanan hyungnya.

"Hyung.. kau semakin tampan." Puji Guixian membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau juga semakin tampan."

Guixian tersenyum mendengar pujian balik dari hyungnya. Pandangannya kembali terarah pada hamparan laut yang terbentang di depan sana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" tanya Guixian.

"Baik, sangat baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja hyung." Jawab Guixian yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Lama tidak jumpa rupanya membuat kakak-beradik itu tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun yang sangat merasa canggung dengan adiknya itu saat ia kembali mengingat ia sudah lancang mencium istri adiknya. Namun lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa menit dari Guixian itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap canggungnya pada sang adik. Ia hanya diam dan memandangi lautan sana seolah-olah pemandangan disana jauh lebih menarik daripada sang adik.

Sementara Guixian sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana agar hubungan mereka tidak sekaku ini. Adik yang sangat baik.

"Jadi, kau datang dengan Sungmin?"

Guixian merutuki dirinya sendiri saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia jelas sudah tau bahwa hyung nya itu datang bersama istrinya karena Sungmin sendiri yang menceritakannya.

Mendengar nama Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat pada sosok disampingnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Sungmin bercerita?" jawab Kyuhyun membuat Guixian mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih awal hyung kalau kau akan pulang?"

"Eomma melarangku memberitahumu. Dia ingin aku memberimu kejutan."

"Tsk! Jika saja Sungmin tidak bercerita padaku mengenai kepulanganmu aku pasti tidak akan tau kau pulang!" Ujar Guixian kesal.

"Kkkk~ bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Sungmin? Bukankah dia bilang ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Guixian tersenyum tipis dan ia mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa menemui Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut saat ia mendengar bahwa Donghae melihat Sungmin di pantai dua hari yang lalu pada malam hari.

Tidak salah lagi. Lelaki itu memandangnya penuh kebencian pasti karena ia melihat Sungmin tengah berciuman dengannya.

"Apa Donghae mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

Guixian menyerngit bingung. "Mengatakan apa? Donghae hyung hanya mengatakan ia melihat Sungmin." Ujar Guixian.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Memangnya kau berharap ia mengatakan apa hyung?! Kau tidak percaya padaku ya?!" tanya Guixian sedikit kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan menggeleng menatap adiknya itu. Dia merasa sedikit lega karena lelaki kelahiran Mokpo itu tidak bercerita macam-macam kepada Guixian.

Namun diam-diam Kyuhyun merasa khawatir bahwa lelaki itu akan mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya pada Guixian. Dia tidak mau Guixian salah paham dan kecewa dengannya. Jika Donghae sampai mengatakannya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang akan kena, tetapi Sungmin pun juga pasti akan kena.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia harus segera menemui lelaki itu dan berbicara empat mata dengannya!

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia masih penasaran kenapa adiknya itu bisa menemukannya disini seorang diri.

"Aku tadi jalan-jalan. "

"Lalu Sungmin?"

Guixian tersenyum sebentar. "Ia ada dikamarnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia ingin melihat Sungmin sebenarnya setelah dua hari tidak melihat wanita bergigi kelinci itu. Perasaan rindunya pada wanita itu begitu besar.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak menyesal mencium Sungmin malam itu. Yang dia sesalkan hanyalah sikapnya yang terburu-buru. Sungmin pasti memiliki pandangan buruk tentang dirinya, terbukti wanita itu tidak mau menemuinya bahkan mengangkat telefonnya. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat ingin berbicara dengannya. Menjelaskan bahwa itu semua diluar kehendaknya.

**DDRT**

Ponsel canggih milik Guixian terdengar bergetar membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari lamunannya mengenai Sungmin.

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap adiknya yang tengah serius menerima telefon. Ia sedikit bingung saat mendapati raut wajah sang adik yang shock.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Guixian mematikan teleponnya.

Guixian memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun nampak kecemasan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hyung.. sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Seoul."

**.**

**.**

Donghae terus mondar-mandir memikirkan sesuatu mengabaikan Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan kekhawatiran. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, sebenarnya lelaki kelahiran Mokpo itu juga tidak khawatirnya saat ini.

Diluar sana para wartawan yang datang dari Seoul tengah menunggu sosok bintang utama yang menjadi topik panas kali ini.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Guixian?

Seorang fans yang mengunggah foto di akun sosialnya mengaku sedang berlibur di Jeju melihat idolanya tengah berpelukan dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan sangat mesra. Untuk menguatkan pengakuannya ia bahkan memposting lebih dari satu foto yang tak lain adalah Guixian dengan seseorang yang spesial.

Foto pria tampan itu saat tengah berpelukan dengan sang istri tercinta rupanya tersebar ke berbagai media yang tentu saja membuat heboh para fans dan juga wartawan.

Guixian yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat bermesraan dengan wanita dan kini ia ketahuan bermesraan dengan wanita tidak membuat para wartawan itu diam begitu saja.

Begitu mengetahui hal tersebut, wartawan-wartawan dari berbagai perusahan pers langsung berbondong-bondong pergi ke Jeju, tempat sang pembuat topik panas berada. Maka tidaklah mengherankan jika banyak mobil-mobil berplat kendaraan Seoul terpakir di depan halaman hotel.

"Oppa~" Sungmin memanggil Donghae lirih saat melihat lelaki itu terus saja mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Ia sebelumnya tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Wanita cantik itu sedang membaca novel saat Donghae mengeteuk pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia sempat berpikir Donghae akan memarahinya atau mungkin melabraknya akibat ia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Namun semua pikirannya sirna saat lelaki bermarga Lee itu justru mengatakan bahwa Guixian tengah terkena skandal akibat aktivitas pelukan mereka tadi siang.

Ia sangat bingung dan khawatir dengan keadaan yang mendadak menimpa padanya ini. Ia bingung bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu memeluk Guixian di tempat umum hingga masalah menimpa padanya dan suaminya. Ia khawatir akibat kecerobohannya akan menghancurkan karier sang suamiyang susah payah dibangun.

Donghae melirik sekilas Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal dengan Sungmin, namun mengingat situasi yang saat ini tengah rumit membuat lelaki pendek itu melupakan semuanya. Ia masih ingat saat menelfon Guixian tadi—mengatakan keadaan saat ini—lelaki bermarga Cho itu memintanya untuk menjaga dan menenangkan Sungmin saat ini. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak perintah sang adik tersayang.

Maka dengan langkah berat ia mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk wanita yang sebenarnya sudah ia anggap adik itu.

"Tenanglah Sungmin. Guixian sebentar lagi akan datang." Ujar Donghae menenangkan. Tangannya membelai kepala Sungmin dengan lembut membuat wanita itu akhirnya meneteskan liquid bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan di ujung matanya.

"Hiks.. aku takut." Ujarnya lirih.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan Sungmin. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Donghae terus memeluk Sungmin dan membisikkan kata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja hingga keduanya menoleh saat pintu terbuka. Guixian diikuti dengan Kyuhyun tiba dengan raut wajah yang tidak kalah khawatir.

Ia melihat sang istri tengah dipeluk oleh Donghae dan ia tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia tahu Donghae sedang menenangkannya saat ini. Dengan cepat ia mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk istrinya itu setelah Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada sang istri.

"Guixian~ hikss aku takut."

Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tumpahkan segala kesedihannya dan air matanya pada dada bidang sang suami yang membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman untuk saat ini.

"Tenanglah sayang jangan menangis." Ucap Guixian menenangkan.

Kyuhyun memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan sendu saat melihat Sungmin dan Guixian tengah berpelukan. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti tadi siang.

Sejujurnya ia juga ingin memeluk Sungmin saat ini. Menenangkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Melihat Sungmin yang menangis juga membuat hatinya sakit.

"Sajangnim menelfon tadi bahwa kondisi di luar agensi sangatlah buruk. Para fans mu melakukan demo besar-besaran dan menolak jika wanita yang sedang bersamamu adalah kekasihmu." Ujar Donghae dengan pelan.

Hati Sungmin tercubit saat mendengar penuturan Donghae. Itu berarti bukankah fans Guixian menolak dirinya?

"Apa sajangnim tau wanita yang kupeluk adalah istriku?" tanya Guixian membuat Donghae menggeleng.

"Tapi Sajangnim memintamu untuk segera kembali ke Seoul dan melakukan konferensi pers."

"Aku akan melakukannya segera hyung." Jawab Guixian cepat. Ia sebenarnya juga masih ragu apakah ia kembali ke Seoul atau tidak. Pasalnya jika ia kembali ke Seoul ia akan diwajibkan oleh agensi melakukan konferensi pers. Dan itu sama saja membuka jati dirinya bahwa ia sudah menikah selama dua tahun ini.

Sebenarnya Guixian tidak masalah jika publik mengetahui statusnya yang sudah beristri. Hanya saja lelaki kelahiran bulan februari itu sudah bisa menebak pasti para fans nya tidak terima begitu saja.

Mendengar rumor sang idola sudah memiliki kekasih saja membuat fans sudah begitu hebohnya apalagi jika pengakuan dari sang idola bahwa ia sudah beristri. Fans-fans nya pasti akan menolak dan menentang keras.

Sebelum kesini tadi ia dijalan sempat mencari berita mengenai dirinya di gadget canggihnya. Ia sangat terkejut saat berita dengan cepat menyebar dan fans nya mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya pada wanita yang ia peluk yang tidak lain adalah Sungmin sang istri.

'_Well, aku penasaran siapa jalang yang Guixian oppa peluk.'_

'_Omo! Guixian oppa sedang dalam syuting kan? Jika tidak matilah wanita itu!'_

'_Haruskah aku ke Jeju sekarang dan membunuh wanita itu?'_

'_Wanita itu tidak tau malu berani-beraninya menyentuh oppa kami!'_

Guixian memejamkan matanya saat rentetan-rentetan kalimat berisi umpatan pada Sungmin yang berasal dari fansnya terngiang di -hinaan fans nya untuk Sungmin sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Ia tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain menghina apalagi menyakiti Sungmin termasuk dari amukan fansnya. Ia harus melindungi Sungmin.

Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka habislah Sungmin. Tidak, ia tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sekelebat ide gila muncul dalam otak jeniusnya. Ide gila yang ia pikir dapat menjamin melindungi Sungmin walau itu akan menyakiti hatinya. Tidak masalah untuk hal itu, karena Sungmin adalah prioritas utamanya. Sungmin adalah segalanya.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Mata tajamnya memandang Sungmin sendu kemudian ia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung.."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil sang adik membuat Kyuhyun mendekati Cho bungsu itu.

Guixian tersenyum kecil saat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Kembali ia memperhatikan wajah yang tidak ada bedanya dengan dirinya. Mata,hidung,kening, bibir, seluruh wajah itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya. Hanya rambutnya yang berbeda.

'_Tak masalah. Hanya rambut bukan?'_

Setelah memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sedikit lama untuk meyakinkan dirinya akhirnya Guixian benar-benar akan mengambil sebuah keputusan. Keputusan yang akan menyakiti dirinya dan mungkin saja juga menyakiti Sungmin.

"Hyung, jadilah suami Sungmin."

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: When You Came **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun/Cho Guixian (28 y.o)**

**Lee Sungmin (26 y.o)**

**Lee Hyukjae (27 y.o)**

**Lee Donghae (29 y.o)**

**Pair : KyuMin/GuiMin and other.**

**Warning: KyuMin FF | GS | TYPO (S)|GAJE**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya.**

**Summary : Sungmin yang merupakan istri dari Superstar Korea,Cho Guixian selalu merasa kesepian akibat jadwal suaminya yang sangat padat. Namun semua berubah saat Kyuhyun saudara kembar suami yang super mesum datang.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash | Don't Plagiarized**

**. **

**. **

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Guixian memejamkan matanya saat rentetan-rentetan kalimat berisi umpatan pada Sungmin yang berasal dari fansnya terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain menghina apalagi menyakiti Sungmin termasuk dari amukan fansnya. Ia harus melindungi Sungmin. _

_Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka habislah Sungmin. Tidak, ia tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. _

_Sekelebat ide gila muncul dalam otak jeniusnya. Ide gila yang ia jamin dapat melindungi Sungmin walau itu akan menyakiti hatinya. Tidak masalah untuk hal itu, karena Sungmin adalah prioritas utamanya._

_Dengan gerakan pelan ia melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Mata tajamnya memandang Sungmin sendu kemudian ia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. _

"_Kyuhyun hyung.."_

_Mendengar namanya dipanggil sang adik membuat Kyuhyun mendekati Cho bungsu itu._

_Guixian tersenyum kecil saat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. _

_Kembali ia memperhatikan wajah yang tidak ada bedanya dengan dirinya. Mata,hidung,kening, bibir, seluruh wajah itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya. Hanya rambutnya yang berbeda._

'_Tak masalah. Hanya rambut bukan?'_

_Setelah memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sedikit lama untuk meyakinkan dirinya akhirnya Guixian benar-benar akan mengambil sebuah keputusan. Keputusan yang akan menyakiti dirinya dan mungkin saja juga menyakiti Sungmin._

"_Hyung, jadilah suami Sungmin."_

**.**

**.**

**CH 05**

** .**

**. **

**Happy Reading )/ **

**. **

**.**

Masalah yang menimpa Guixian sudah diketahui oleh Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Mereka sempat terkejut dan khawatir dengan keadaan sang anak dan menantunya. Tidak mau menunggu lama lagi akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengirim pesawat pribadi keluarga Cho untuk menjemput anak kembarnya beserta Sungmin dan Donghae.

Pesawat dari Seoul itu tiba di pulau Jeju pada saat menjelang subuh karena untuk menghindari kejaran para wartawan yang masih memburu Guixian. Hingga pesawat itu mendarat kembali di Seoul pukul 06.15.

Setelah sampai di Seoul mereka bertiga—Kyuhyun Guixian dan Sungmin—langsung kembali ke rumah. Sementara Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi ke agensi untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Matamu bengkak sayang. Kau pasti menangis terus." Ujar Heechul sambil membelai kepala Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya. Mereka berdua saat ini tengah berada di ruang tamu.

"Aku takut eomma."

Heechul menghela nafas prihatin. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena menyuruh Sungmin menemui Guixian akan berakibat seperti ini. Ia tidak menduganya.

Sebenarnya wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usia paruh baya itu tidak masalah jika semua orang tau bahwa anaknya yang merupakan superstar Korea Selatan sudah menikah. Ia bahkan ingin sekali memperkenalkan Sungmin secara resmi sebagai menantunya—dan tentu saja sebagai istri Guixian— di hadapan seluruh publik negri gingseng tersebut. Namun saat mendengar bahwa para fans Guixian justru mengumpati menantu cantiknya membuat Heechul menghentikan keinginannya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Guixian akan menyelesaikan semuanya." Ujar Heechul menenangkan Sungmin walau ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tenang.

Guixian sedang bersama sang suami dan Kyuhyun dikamar atas sana untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari setengah jam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka bertiga keluar.

Sementara itu ketegangan nampak menyelimuti tiga Cho ini. Hangeng—sang appa—nampak memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil.

Sementara Kyuhyun pun tidak kalah jauh berbeda dengan sang appa. Lelaki berusia dua puluh delapan taun tersebut tengah memikirkan apa yang ditawarkan sang adik saat berada di Jeju kemarin.

Guixian akan mengadakan konferensi pers dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang telah beredar belakangan ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja. Lelaki itu bahkan akan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki kembaran yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

Ia akan mengatakan bahwa yang berada didalam foto itu bukan dirinya. Melainkan sang kakak yang tengah memeluk wanita lain. Dengan begitu ia yakin amarah para fans nya bisa ia redam dan keselamatan Sungmin akan terjamin.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mau menerima ini semua karena itu sama saja mempermainkan Sungmin. Bukan hanya Sungmin saja yang dipermainkan, namun ia pasti akan dipermainkan.

Mengakui seorang waniya di depan semua orang bahwa ia adalah istrimu tetapi wanita itu bermesraan dengan lelaki lain yang merupakan suaminya. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?

Sementara Guixian sendiri juga sedang gelisah. Ia sudah cukup lama menanti jawaban appa dan hyung nya. Namun dua lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu justru hanya diam walau ia tahu sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang berpikir.

Ia berharap appa dan hyung nya menyetujui keinginannya. Ia sudah berbicara dengan Sungmin sebelum kembali ke Seoul.

Ia tau dengan jelas bahwa Sungmin nampak tidak setuju. Namun ia terus memaksa dan berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ini semua demi kebaikan Sungmin sendiri.

Sungmin yang pada dasarnya tidak tegaan langsung mengiyakan saat Guixian terus menatapnya memohon. Apalagi ini semua dilakukan sang suami hanya untuk kebaikan dirinya.

"Ehem.."

Deheman Hangeng membuat kedua lelaki kembar itu mendongak.

"Jadi, kau serius dengan keinginanmu?" Ujar Hangeng menatap Guixian.

Guixian mengangguk cepat dan yakin. Ia sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Baiklah appa menyetujuinya. Tapi semua keputusan akhir berada di tangan Kyuhyun karena ia yang akan menjadi tokohnya."

Guixian menoleh memandang Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas.

"Ya.. Baiklah."

Setelah memikirkan ini cukup lama Kyuhyun akhirnya mengiyakan karena ini semua ia lakukan untuk melindungi Sungmin. Ia tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia akan sakit hati.

Ia melakukan ini untuk Sungmin. Hanya untuk wanita itu yang entah kapan sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Kau serius hyung?" Tanya Guixian memastikan yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kepastian dari sang kakak membuatnya mendesah lega. Jawaban yang ia nantikan selama ini telah terjawab sudah dan itu membuat hatinya sangat senang. Dengan begini ia benar-benar tidak akan khawatir lagi dengan keselamatan Sungmin dari fansnya.

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut menampung puluhan wartawan dari berbagai perusahaan pers. Setelah mendapat informasi bahwa Guixian akan mengkonfirmasi skandalnya membuat para wartawan itu langsung berbondong-bondong menuju tempat ini.

Mereka berharap akan mendapat berita besar kali ini, mengingat tokoh utama skandal kali ini sangatlah terkenal.

Kegiatan mereka yang sedang bercakap-cakap satu sama lain terhenti ketika Guixian muncul dari tirai berwarna merah didepan sana.

Mereka langsung memotret berkali-kali sang tokoh utama.

Sementara Guixian menatap wartawan-wartawan didepannya dengan pandangan datar. Ia menoleh pada Donghae yang berada disampingnya seolah mengatakan _'Kau pasti bisa'_ .

Ia menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Annyeong."

Sapaan akrab itu keluar dari bibir kisable lelaki itu. Membuat orang-orang didepannya tersenyum singkat.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi skandal yang menimpaku dan membuat berbagai pihak heboh termasuk para fansku."

Guixian terdiam sebentar. Mencoba menguatkan bahwa apa yang dipilihnya saat ini memang benar. Lalu ia menoleh ke samping kanan mengisyaratkan seseorang untuk mendekat. "Hyung kemarilah."

Sosok yang dipanggil hyung itu dengan menggandeng seorang wanita cantik berbalut dress peach perlahan mendekat ke Guixian. Ia berdiri disamping superstar itu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menganga tak percaya.

Guixian sudah menduga ini semua reaksi orang-orang yang ada disini saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya. Masih dengan tatapan datarnya, lelaki bergolongan darah A itu menatap wajah bodoh—menurutnya—milik wartawan-wartawan itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian lihat, yang berdiri disampingku adalah hyungku."

Guixian menyenggol pelan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Annyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sekilas.

"Dia saudara kembarku. Maaf selama ini tidak memberitahu kalian jika aku memiliki kembaran."  
Semua yang mendengar terperangah mendengar ucapan Guixian. Lelaki itu baru saja mengatakan ia memiliki kembaran dan itu sangat sangat mengejutkan semua pihak.

"Mengenai apa yang terjadi belakangan ini kalian sangat salah paham. Sebenarnya yang berada di foto itu saat di Jeju bukan aku. Melainkan Kyuhyun hyung bersama istrinya yang berdiri disampingnya."

Semua mata memandang seorang wanita cantik disamping Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mereka lalu mengarahkan kameranya memotret wanita itu berulang kali.

Mengetahui Sungmin tengah gugup, Kyuhyun berinisiatif menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin. Melalui genggaman tangannya ia seolah sedang memberitahu Sungmin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Merasakan tangannya yang menghangat akibat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menjadi lebih rileks sekarang. Ia bahkan sudah mendongakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya pada wartawan untuk diambil gambar.

"Annyeonghaseyo Cho Sungmin imnida." Ujar Sungmin disertai senyum cantiknya membuat beberapa orang terpukau. Wanita ini memang sangat cantik.

Guixian mendengarnya, mendengar suara indah Sungmin yang mengenalkan dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia berdiri disamping wanita pujaannya dan menguatkannya seolah semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan kata cinta.

Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia masih harus menjalani perannya disini sampai semuanya selesai.

"Saat aku menjalani pemotretan di Jeju Kyuhyun hyung dan Sungmin noona menyusulku. Mereka berencana berbulan madu. Jadi pada intinya siapa yang ada di foto yang tersebar itu bukan aku. Melainkan Kyuhyun hyung dengan istrinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Guixian.

"Aku dan istriku meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang kami perbuat akibat kecerobohan kami. Kami terlalu dibuai oleh cinta hingga melupakan bahwa kami sedang bersama superstar." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat orang-orang tertawa renyah termasuk Guixian dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah ku rasa sampai disini saja. Terimakasih atas waktunya."

**.**

**.**

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu Sungmin." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Setelah mereka menghadiri konferensi pers, mereka langsung berinisiatif pulang.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin pulang dengan Guixian. Namun suami tampannya itu harus bertemu dengan pimpinan agensinya sehingga Guixian menyuruh Sungmin untuk pulang bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya lebih memilih pulang dengan taksi daripada harus dengan Kyuhyun. Bukannya apa, tapi ia tidak mau berdua dengan lelaki yang sudah mengacaukan hatinya. Berdua dengan Kyuhyun juga membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

Setelah menyuruhnya mengenakan sabuk pengaman lelaki itu kembali diam dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Bosan dengan situasi yang melandanya seperti ini Sungmin berinisiatif mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam tasnya. Ia ingin bermain game kesayangannya—Pou—untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang menyetir.

Hingga sudah berapa lama ia bermain sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa mobil mewah yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti didepan gedung mewah apartemennya.

"Sungmin sudah sampai."

Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar suara bass disampingnya menyadarkan dari kegiatan asyiknya bermain game.

'_Sudah sampai? Cepat sekali.'_

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat lagi-lagi kebiasaan bermain Pou membuatnya lupa waktu. Ia lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap lurus jalanan didepannya.

"Kau tidak berniat mampir?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin.

Sadar apa yang dikatakannya membuat Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya ajakan untuk mampir tersebut. Maka ia menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang menatap luar jendela sana.

Saat akan mengatakan 'ya' pandangannya jatuh pada perpotongan leher Sungmin yang terdapat bercak berwarna merah keunguan yang membuatnya menggeram marah.

Ia tidak bodoh. Kyuhyun jelas sangat tahu itu apa. Perasaan marah dan kesal merasukinya begitu saja. Ia bahkan sudah tidak berminat mampir di rumah Sungmin.

Ia terluka melihat kissmark itu. Tanda itu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Sungmin bukan miliknya. Ia milik orang lain. Kenyataan itu membuat hatinya tertohok.

"Tidak usah." Kyuhyun berujar dingin membuat Sungmin menoleh menatapnya .

Wanita cantik itu menyerngit heran mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang berbeda dengan tadi. Terlebih juga ia semakin merasa tidak enak dengan aura yang keluar dari kakak suaminya itu.

Tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh, dengan cepat Sungmin membuka pintu mobil disampingnya—tentu saja setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah Sungmin keluar, Kyuhyun langsung menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Suasana hatinya sangat kacau hanya gara-gara Sungmin.

Ia ingin langsung pulang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya saat ponselnya terdapat pesan dari appanya yang memintanya untuk datang ke perusahaannya.

Ia sangat patuh dengan Cho Hangeng. Maka dengan mengabaikan hatinya yang sedang kacau ia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah menuju ke kantor.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi wanita itu Sungmin? Istri kembaranmu?" tanya lelaki tua itu pada lelaki muda didepannya.

Guixian—lelaki muda—itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan pemimpin agensi dimana tempatynya bernaung.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika anak emas ku ini memiliki saudara kembar. Siapa namanya? Cho Kyuhyun?

Guixian mendecih dalam hati saat mendengar ungkapan berlebihan lelaki tua itu. Lelaki didepannya ini sangat menyebalkan dan berbasa-basi sekali. Ia sangat tidak menyukainya.

Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari sini lalu kembali ke apartemen memeluk sang istri.

Ia merasa kesal dengan Donghae yang meninggalkannya disini sendirian bersama lelaki menyebalkan itu.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang ingin kau ucapkan lagi selain membual sajangnim?" Ujar Guixian sarkastik membuat lelaki tua itu tertawa renyah.

Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan 'anak emasnya' baru saja. Ia sudah biasa mendengar ucapan sombong milik lelaki yang sudah menghasilkan banyak uang untuknya itu. Ia juga sudah paham betul dengan artisnya satu ini. Guixian adalah satu-satunya artis asuhannya yang berani berbicara padanya. Untung saja Guixian sangat menguntungkan untuk dirinya dan perusahaannya, jika tidak mungkin ia akan menendang artis sombong ini.

"Tsk!"

Tanpa berkata lagi, lelaki bermarga Cho itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Oppa~"

Guixian terkejut saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan boss nya terdengar suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Maka ia menoleh dan mendapati hoobae-nya yang ia ketahui menyukai dirinya tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Oppa~ aku senang sekali saat mendengar bahwa yang menimpa oppa hanya kesalah pahaman saja." Wanita cantik berbandana coklat senada dengan rambutnya itu lalu mendekati Guixian dan bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar lelaki februari itu.

"Ish~ lepas Seo, nanti ada yang melihat!" Dengan gerakan pelan Guixian melepas tangan wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Seo' itu.

"Tidak ada yang melihat oppa!"

Wanita bernama Seohyun itu kembali menggelayuti lengan Guixian dengan manja. Tidak dihiraukannya wajah Guixian yang merengut sebal.

Seo Joo Hyun atau Seohyun, wanita berusia 24 tahun itu berada pada agensi yang sama dengan Guixian. Jika Guixian adalah artis multitalenta maka Seohyun hanyalah model pakaian ternama saja. Ia sebenarnya memiliki suara yang cukup bagus dan ia juga pernah mengeluarkan album pada musim semi lalu. Namun sayang albumnya tidak mendapat respon yang bagus.

Ia sangat menggilai Cho Guixian. Ia bahkan berkali-kali menyatakan perasaannya kepada lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Dan berkali-kali juga lelaki berkulit pucat itu menolaknya.

Ia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia justru semakin gencar mendekati lelaki itu. Katakanlah ia memang tidak tau malu. Namun sayangnya ia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Oppa, aku memiliki kabar yang bagus untuk oppa."

Guixian hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Tidak berminat mendengarkan ucapan wanita cantik itu lebih lanjut.

Saat akan melepaskan kembali lengannya yang diapit Seohyun, wanita itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oppa kau tidak ingin mengetahui kabar bagusnya?"

"Ani."

"Tsk! Oppa tau tidak aku akan bermain drama dengan oppa dalam debut pertamaku sebagai artis!" Ujar Seohyun sumringah.

Mengetahui ia akan bermain dengan lelaki pujaannya membuatnya senang bukan main. Bayang-bayang ia akan berlatih bersama Guixian mampu membuat wanita itu merasa seperti diterbangkan ke atas melewati langit. Berlebihan? Memang.

Guixian melirik Seohyun sekilas lalu menatap wanita itu dengan remeh. "Kau tidak takut akan gagal lagi seperti saat kau mengeluarkan album?"

Wanita itu terkesiap saat Guixian menyindirnya. Namun bukannya merasa malu, wanita itu justru tersenyum dengan manja yang membuat Guixian benar-benar muak.

Jika Seohyun berpikir Guixian akan tertarik dengan senyumannya, maka ia salah besar. Oh ayolah, senyuman itu bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan senyuman Sungmin. Senyuman indah Sungmin sudah membius dan selalu membayangi Guixian. Jangankan senyuman Seohyun, bahkan senyuman wanita yang cantiknya melebihi Sungmin pun ia tidak akan tertarik. Sungmin more beautiful.

"Oppa kau tidak senang?" tanya Seohyun saat dirasa lelaki disampingnya ini hanya diam saja.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Aku mau pulang!"

Dengan sekali sentakan akhirnya Guixian berhasil melepaskan tangan Seohyun. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan Seohyun yang terus saja memanggilnya.

'_Memangnya aku peduli?'_

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat memasuki ruang kerjanya ia menemukan lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai Donghae tengah duduk membaca majalah di sofa ruangannya.

Ia sedikit bingung karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, lelaki pendek itu justru memandangnya dengan sinis.

Oh Kyuhyun ingat sekarang. Pasti ia kemari untuk membahas masalah di Jeju kemarin.

Mengabaikan tatapan sinis Donghae, Kyuhyun melenggang begitu saja dihadapan lelaki itu dan memilih duduk di kursi besarnya.

"Jika ingin berbicara padaku mendekatlah."

Berdecih sebelum akhirnya Donghae bangkit lalu menuju kursi didepan Kyuhyun yang hanya terhalang oleh meja.

"Kau senang bukan?"

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan ambigu milik Donghae.

"Tidak usah pura-pura sok tidak tahu. Kau senang karena menjadi suami Sungmin. Bukan begitu?" ujar Donghae dengan sarkastik.

"Senang? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah bersikap sok tidak tahu!" ujar Donghae meninggikan suaranya. Ia benar-benar muak dengan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ini kantorku, bisakah kau menjaga nadamu saat berbicara denganku Donghae-ssi? Kau tidak tau sopan santun sama sekali. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu ini sambutanmu kepadaku?" ujar Kyuhyun geram.

Tidak kalah dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun juga merasa muak dengan lelaki bertubuh pendek itu. Ia tidak suka dibentak oleh orang lain. Mendengar Donghae berbicara kurang sopan dengannya membuatnya lama-kelamaan naik darah juga.

"Tau apa kau soal sopan santun? Apa berselingkuh dengan istri adikmu sendiri itu disebut sopan santun?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya nampak. Lelaki bernama Lee Donghae ini sungguh tidak tau diri dan benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Sungmin!"

"Tidak berselingkuh? Apa namanya jika seorang pria berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang sudah menikah?"

Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal. Ia tidak terima dituduh berselingkuh dengan Sungmin karena kenyataannya memang ia tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan Sungmin.

Insiden di Jeju pada tempo lalu benar-benar tidak disengaja. Itu semua murni naluri Kyuhyun. Lagipula jika ia berselingkuh dengan Sungmin harusnya ia sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan Sungmin. Jika ia berselingkuh dengan Sungmin harusnya setelah mereka berciuman Sungmin tidak menghindarinya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah. Ia tidak mau membuang energinya melelalui perasaan emosinya hanya karena lelaki didepannya ini.

Maka untuk meredamkan emosinya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan dan menutup matanya sejenak. Cara ini akan membuat emosi Kyuhyun menurun.

Benar saja, setelah Kyuhyun melakukannya perlahan perasaannya mulai stabil. Ia lalu menatap Donghae dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jika aku berselingkuh dengan Sungmin seharusnya Sungmin sedang disini bersamaku. Memelukku. Menciumku. Mencumbuku. Bercinta denganku." Kyuhyun menyeringai saat ucapan frontalnya membuat lelaki didepannya menggeram marah.

"Tapi kau tidak melihat Sungmin disini bukan? Ah! Bahkan setelah kami berciuman di Jeju dia langsung menghindar dariku. Apa kau masih berpikiran bahwa aku berselingkuh dengan Sungmin?"

Donghae terdiam membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Diam-diam ia merasa salah juga datang kemari untuk menuduh Kyuhyun berselingkuh dengan Sungmin. Ia hanya sedang terbawa emosi saja.

"Baiklah. Aku memegang ucapanmu. Tapi jika kau benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Sungmin, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!"

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu tanpa berpamitan ia berbalikd an melangkah pergi. Namun saat ia tengah membuka pintu, ia membalikkan badannya dan memandang Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku akan terus mengawasimu."

BLAM

"Berengsek!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Mencoba untuk update walau saya masih ujian nasional T_T**

**Makasih banyak yang udah jadi reader ff ini, yang udah nge-fav atau nge-follow ff abal ini.. Makasih banyak :* **

**Maaf yang udah review gak bisa nyebut kalian satu-satu, tapi saya udah baca review kalian semua kok..**

**Pokoknya makasih banyak yang udah ngedukung ff ini.. :***

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: When You Came **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun/Cho Guixian**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Pair : KyuMin/GuiMin and other.**

**Warning: KyuMin FF | GS | TYPO (S)|GAJE**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya.**

**Summary : Sungmin yang merupakan istri dari Superstar Korea,Cho Guixian selalu merasa kesepian akibat jadwal suaminya yang sangat padat. Namun semua berubah saat Kyuhyun saudara kembar suami yang super mesum datang.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash | Don't Plagiarized**

**. **

**. **

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal. Ia tidak terima dituduh berselingkuh dengan Sungmin karena kenyataannya memang ia tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan Sungmin._

_Insiden di Jeju pada tempo lalu benar-benar tidak disengaja. Itu semua murni naluri Kyuhyun. Lagipula jika ia berselingkuh dengan Sungmin harusnya ia sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan Sungmin. Jika ia berselingkuh dengan Sungmin harusnya setelah mereka berciuman Sungmin tidak menghindarinya._

_Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah. Ia tidak mau membuang energinya melelalui perasaan emosinya hanya karena lelaki didepannya ini. _

_Maka untuk meredamkan emosinya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan dan menutup matanya sejenak. Cara ini akan membuat emosi Kyuhyun menurun. _

_Benar saja, setelah Kyuhyun melakukannya perlahan perasaannya mulai stabil. Ia lalu menatap Donghae dan tersenyum kecil._

"_Jika aku berselingkuh dengan Sungmin seharusnya Sungmin sedang disini bersamaku. Memelukku. Menciumku. Mencumbuku. Bercinta denganku." Kyuhyun menyeringai saat ucapan frontalnya membuat lelaki didepannya menggeram marah._

"_Tapi kau tidak melihat Sungmin disini bukan? Ah! Bahkan setelah kami berciuman di Jeju dia langsung menghindar dariku. Apa kau masih berpikiran bahwa aku berselingkuh dengan Sungmin?"_

_Donghae terdiam membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Diam-diam ia merasa salah juga datang kemari untuk menuduh Kyuhyun berselingkuh dengan Sungmin. Ia hanya sedang terbawa emosi saja. _

"_Baiklah. Aku memegang ucapanmu. Tapi jika kau benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Sungmin, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!" _

_Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu tanpa berpamitan ia berbalikd an melangkah pergi. Namun saat ia tengah membuka pintu, ia membalikkan badannya dan memandang Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar._

"_Aku akan terus mengawasimu."_

_BLAM_

"_Berengsek!"_

**.**

**.**

**CH 06**

** .**

**. **

**Happy Reading )/ **

**. **

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Jatuh cinta sangatlah menyenangkan. Itu yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang yang aku dengar selama ini. Kau akan terbayang oleh seseorang yang kau cintai. Saat makan, tidur kau akan merasa tidak nyaman karena terus terpikirkan olehnya. Itu semua benar, aku telah merasakan apa yang dialami oleh banyak orang saat jatuh cinta. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya di hidupku. Hanya saja aku tidak berbahagia ataupun merasa senang. Hanya sakit yang aku rasakan.

_Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang yang telah dimiliki oleh orang lain? _

_Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain?_

_Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang yang aku tahu tidak akan bersanding denganku?_

_Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya?_

Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa ini semua tidak adil untukmu saat kau mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa kau miliki? Kenapa harus sesakit ini mencintai? Kenapa harus sesakit ini jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya?

Aku sering sekali mendengar seseorang yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih. Mereka mengeluh karena hanya sakit yang ia dapat. Namun mereka masih bertahan dengan perasaan yang mereka miliki. Mereka memilih untuk memperjuangkan perasaannnya daripada membuang rasa cintanya begitu saja. Sungguh menggelikan.

Bahkan aku menganggap mereka semua bodoh. Kenapa harus bertahan saat merasa sakit? Kenapa tidak pergi saja dan melupakan semuanya? Bukankah ada banyak manusia di bumi ini yang bisa dipilih untuk menjadi kekasih?

Kini aku mengerti kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk bertahan dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya. Karena melupakan tidak semudah mencintai. Karena melupakan justru akan membuat kita semakin merasa sakit.

Aku baru mengerti sekarang dan aku sungguh menyesal telah mengecap mereka bodoh karena kini aku tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Mereka yang bertahan adalah mereka yang kuat, yang berani memperjuangkan perasaannya. Tidak peduli berakhir seperti apa, tidak peduli sesakit apa.

_Haruskah aku bertahan dan memperjuangkanmu Sungmin?_

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

'_**Kau sudah tiba di apartemen?'**_

"Sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu."

'_**Apa kau baik-baik saja Sungmin?**_

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

'_**Aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang Sungmin. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.'**_

"Tidak perlu hyuk. Aku mau langsung istirahat saja."

'_**Ck, padahal aku sedang kesepian. Donghae belum pulang.'**_

"Sungguh aku minta maaf bukan maksudku untuk—"

'_**Iya iya Sungmin aku mengerti. Baiklah kau istirahat saja ya, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja.'**_

"Nde."

'_**Yasudah kututup dulu teleponnya.'**_

Begitu sambungan terputus Sungmin segera melemparkan asal ponselnya ke atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Ia mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan lalu menggeser pintu balkon kamarnya kemudian keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Beruntung terdapat tumbuh-tumbuhan yang terdapat dibalkonnya sehingga ia tetap bisa menikmati udara segar yang keluar dari tumbuhan itu walaupun saat ini cuaca di Seoul sangat panas.

_Kyuhyun._

Pikirannya kembali mengarah pada lelaki dengan sejuta pesona itu. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging dibibirnya saat mengingat wajah tampan lelaki yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Namun dalam sekejap senyuman itu lenyap saat ia mengingat fakta yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya merasa sakit.

Pernahkah kau tiba-tiba mencintai orang lain walau kau telah memiliki sebuah cinta yang tersemat dihatimu bertahun-tahun lamanya? Jika pernah bukankah berarti itu sama saja sebuah pengkhianatan?

Beberapa orang menganggap hal ini memang sebuah pengkhianatan, tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin, wanita yang tengah menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas balkon apartemen mewahnya?

Sungmin, wanita itu telah merubah persepsinya mengenai apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun. Jika semula ia menganggap perasaannya salah kepada Kyuhyun, kini wanita cantik itu justru tidak menolak terhadap apa yang dirasakannya kepada lelaki itu. Ia tidak akan menjadi munafik lagi dengan mengingkari apa yang dirasakannya kini. Apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Kyuhyun dalah nyata dan tidak salah. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Hanya waktu dan keadaan saja yang salah memilih Sungmin memiliki perasaan terhadap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengumpat pelan. Betapa jahatnya ia menjadi seorang istri yang bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta dengan lelaki lain selain suaminya. Terlebih pula jika lelaki lain itu adalah saudara kandung sang suami. Ia merasa telah mengingkari janji suci pernikahan yang ia ucapkan saat menikah dulu.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri.

'_Guixian maafkan aku..'_

**.**

**.**

Donghae menekan digit demi digit password apartemennya. Setelah terdengar bunyi _'ting'_ ia segera membuka pintu tersebut kemudian masuk kedalam. Ia mencium bau harum makanan yang membuat perutnya menjadi lapar.

Ia lalu melangkah menuju sumber tersebut dan tersenyum mendepati sang istri sedang menata makanan diatas meja.

"Kau sudah pulang Hae? Kebutulan sekali." Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Donghae yang sedang melepas jaket kulit mahalnya.

"Kebetulan sekali aku lapar." Ujar Donghae sambil meraba-raba perutnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Duduklah aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan."

Maka tanpa banyak kata lagi Donghae segera duduk dan menatap penuh sayang Eunhyuk yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

Ia tersenyum dan merasa beruntung memiliki Eunhyuk. Istrinya itu sangat perhatian sekali padanya. Selain itu Eunhyuk juga merupakan sosok wanita yang manis walaupun terkadang sikap urakan keluar dari dalam diri wanita itu namun Donghae tetap mencintainya. Eunhyuk adalah eunhyuk. Tidak peduli wanita itu seperti apa Donghae akan selalu mencintainya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang berani mengkhianati Guixian.

Mengingat Sungmin dan pengkhianatannya membuat emosi Donghae kembali naik. Ia tanpa sadar mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan mengabaikan tatapan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa Hae?" Eunhyuk mengguncang pelan bahu Donghae dan berhasil membuat pria itu kembali sadar. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dan menggeleng pelan. Lalu menunduk dan melihat makanannya telah siap kemudian memakannya.

Selama mereka makan tampak sekali keheningan melanda mereka. Ini sedikit membuat Eunhyuk heran. Biasanya Donghae akan sesekali mengajaknya berbicara untuk membahas apapun. Namun kini lelaki itu terdiam dengan makanannya dan Eunhyuk melihat dengan jelas bahwa kegelisahan tengan meliputi lelaki yang memiliki marga sama dengannya itu.

"Aku selesai."

Donghae meraih gelas berisi air putih lalu meneguknya.

"Hae apa ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah ia berusaha menahan keingintahuannya akan sikap Donghae sejak tadi.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk sejenak kemudian menghela nafas. Percuma juga ia menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan jika Eunhyuk tetap akan mengetahuinya. Lelaki itu memang tidak pandai menutupi sikapnya apalagi jika didepan Eunhyuk. Wanita itu sangat mengerti akan dirinya.

"Eunhyuk~ah menurutmu apa Sungmin akan mengkhianati Guixian?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya heran.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Kau ini berbicara apa huh?"

"Aku hanya khawatir. Guixian semakin sibuk, sebagai seorang wanita yang normal Sungmin akan merasa sangat kesepian. Akan tidak mungkin jika ia melakukan perselingkuhan dengan pria lain."

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekat ke Donghae dan memeluknya.

"Sungmin tidak seperti itu Hae. Ia memang merasa sangat kesepian akibat Guixian yang selalu sibuk. Tapi ia tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan seperti itu Hae. Jika Sungmin ingin selingkuh ia sudah melakukannya sejak dulu."

"Tapi aku melihat ia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun saat aku meneleponmu beberapa hari yang lalu saat di Jeju."

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Donghae membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada lelaki itu dan menatap Donghae seolah—apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat—dan Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae mengenai Sungmin karena ia mengenal Sungmin lebih lama jika dibanding ia mengenal Donghae. Namun Donghae adalah suaminya, tidak mungkin ia tidak percaya pada lelaki itu.

"Walaupun itu pada malam hari tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku benar-benar melihat mereka berciuman." ucap Donghae pelan.

"Aku dari kantor Kyuhyun tadi memperingatinya agar ia tidak macam-macam dengan Sungmin. Aku mengatakan akan mengawasinya." Lanjut Donghae.

"Lalu apa tanggapan dia?" ujar Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Dia mengelak dan aku entah kenapa membenarkan perkataannya—"

"Perkataan apa?" sahut Eunhyuk cepat.

"Jika dia berselingkuh dengan Sungmin ia pasti akan bermesra-mesraan dengan Sungmin."

Eunhyuk terdiam lalu tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut Donghae.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun aku akan menanyakannya pada Sungmin nanti. Jangan berpikir macam-macam lagi. Aku tidak mau kau merasa terbebani."

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja jika ini menyangkut Guixian." Ucap Donghae.

"Aku tahu Hae. Kau sangat menyayangi Guixian dan menganggap ia seperti adikmu sendiri maka dari itu kau mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin." Ujar Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae terdiam.

"Aku akan menanyakannya langsung nanti pada Sungmin agar membuatmu tenang." Ujar Eunhyuk lembut kemudian ia kembali memeluk Donghae. Berusaha menenangkan suami tercintanya agar semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

'_Ya Tuhan Sungmin..'_

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat saja. Berbeda dengan hubungan Guixian dan Sungmin yang semakin renggang karena jadwal Guixian yang super sibuk.

Jika ada waktu Kyuhyun akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Sungmin. Walau awalnya mereka begitu canggung satu sama lain. Mereka berdua selalu kemana-mana jika bersama. Seperti menonton film dibioskop, bermain ditaman hiburan, bahkan Kyuhyun dengan setianya menunggui dan menemani Sungmin di salon. Beruntung Kyuhyun memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehingga saat sedang bersama Sungmin ia tidak merasa terbebani akan tugas kantor.

Bagi Kyuhyun apa yang ia rasakan kepada Sungmin semakin kuat dan besar. Ia benar-benar mencintai wanita itu dan tidak bisa melupakannya. Sulit untuknya menghapus bayang-bayang Sungmin. Sementara apa yang dirasakan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun padanya. Rasa itu semakin ada dan semakin nyata.

Jauh didalam kedua hati mereka tersimpan rasa cinta yang begitu besar. Namun mereka berdua lebih memilih menyimpannya dan tidak saling mengutarakan satu sama lain.

"Jadi kau mau pilih yang mana?"

Sungmin bertanya pada lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang sedang mengamati dan memilah jas-jas yang berada didepannya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada ditoko pakaian.

"Bisakah kau memilihkannya untukku Ming?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah."

Lalu tangan lentik Sungmin bergerak untuk memilah jas-jas yang berderet rapi didepannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menggeleng pelan saat melihat jas yang dirasa tidak cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Begitu fokusnya ia memilih jas untuk Kyuhyun sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa lelaki itu tengah memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun begitu terpana dengan kecantikan Sungmin. Wanita itu sungguh luar biasa. Dengan segala sikapnya yang alami dan tanpa dibuat-buat membuat Kyuhyun semakin jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Sungmin.

"Kurasa yang ini bagus. Kau akan semakin terlihat tampan saat memakainya."

Sungmin memperlihatkan jas berwarna abu-abu kepada Kyuhyun dan tanpa ia duga Kyuhyun langsung menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung membayarnya."

"Apa? Kau tidak mau mencobanya terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu apakah jas itu sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu Sungmin. Aku percaya denganmu." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut membuat pipi Sungmin merona membuat Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau ingin kemana setelah ini?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka telah selesai membayar.

"Kau yang ingin kemana hm?" tanya balik Kyuhyun.

"Ish aku kan bertanya lebih dulu padamu." Ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Aku _free _setelah ini."

"Memang kau tidak ada tugas di kantor ya Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Sungmin. "Aku selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu jika akan bertemu denganmu."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku ingin makan es krim Kyu." Ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke toko es krim."

Mereka berdua bergegas menuju ke parkiran mobil lalu segera menuju ke toko es krim.

Setelah mereka tiba disana, Sungmin duduk dikursi paling pojok dekat jendela. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun yang memesankan es krim favoritnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya dengan dua porsi es krim besar di atas nampan yang ia bawa.

"Terimakasih Kyu."

"Tidak masalah Sungmin."

Mereka berdua sibuk memakan es krim dan sesekali bercanda. Hingga tanpa mereka berdua sadari hujan tiba-tiba saja mengguyur kota Seoul.

"Untung kita berada didalam ya Kyu." Ujar Sungmin sambil menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Beruntung ia memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat bagaimana derasnya hujan turun.

"Kau suka hujan Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Kata Ibuku hujan membuat kita basah." Ujar Sungmin polos yang membuat Kyuhyun terkekekeh.

"Aku suka hujan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hujan setiap kenangan akan kembali berputar di otakku."

"Kenangan? Kenangan dengan kekasihmu?" Sungmin mengecilkan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Ia begitu berat mengucap kalimat tersebut dan akan lebih berat lagi jika ia mendengar jawaban 'ya' dari Kyuhyun.

"Bukan. Kenangan hidupku. Ada hal-hal terkadang yang harus dikenang dan terkadang kita melupakannya begitu saja. Namun saat hujan turun tiba-tiba saja kau menjadi mengingatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terperangah.

"Kau percaya hal-hal seperti itu Kyu?"

"Tentu karena aku sering mengalaminya. Aku percaya sama seperti kau yang percaya pada hujan yang membuatmu basah."

"Sial." Sungmin mengumpat pelan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan mengejekku Cho."

"Kau juga Cho, Sungmin." Balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kukira kau seperti CEO lainnya yang kaku dan membosankan."

"Tidak semua CEO seperti itu Ming. Ya memang ku akui aku sering bersikap seperti itu jika dikantor, namun akan berubah saat aku bersama orang terdekatku."

"Seperti kekasihmu?" Ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba yang menyebut 'kekasih'.

'_Sungmin bodoh.'_

"Aku tidak punya kekasih Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut dan menatap Sungmin dalam, membuat wanita itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang.

"Benarkah? Kau sangat tampan Kyuhyun, usiamu juga sudah pantas untuk menikah."

Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang benar-benar ingin tau hal pribadi Kyuhyun. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ia begitu penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin dalam. Mata elangnya berkata seolah-olah ia sedang menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sungmin yang ditatap Kyuhyun seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenapa hanya memandangku? Beritahu aku Kyu!" Desak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu noona." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Pelit! Yasudah jika kau tidak memberitahuku kau harus membayar es krim pesananku, aku tidak mau tau dan tidak ada penolakan!" Ucap Sungmin kesal dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya bukannya takut malah terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku ini sedang marah, kenapa kau malah tertawa eoh?" Ucap Sungmin tidak terima.

"Kau menyebut kau sedang marah hm? Oh astaga Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun semakin tertawa mengabaikan Sungmin yang semakin kesal dengannya.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa kau atau aku akan—"

"Bisakah kami duduk disini?"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa telinganya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Guixian dengan seorang wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai Seohyun sedang mengapit mesra lengan Guixian.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin terkejut segera pindah kesamping Sungmin setelah sebelumnya ia duduk didepan Sungmin. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan Guixian dan Seohyun duduk didepan mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan kami hyung." Ujar Guixian menatap Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa saat ini tatapan yang Guixian layangkan padanya sangatlah mengintimidasinya dan jujur saja itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh.

"Oh astaga Guixian Oppa aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau dan saudara kembarmu ini benar-benar mirip." Ucap Seohyun.

"Tentu saja Seo, kami berdua memang sangat mirip." Ujar Guixian menimpali Seohyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau dan Sungmin sedang kencan disini ya hyung?" tanya Guixian. Ia sengaja menekankan kata _kencan_ pada kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Aku dan Sungmin hanya mampir sebentar lalu kemudian hujan turun dan membuat kami menunggu disini lebih lama." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang perasaannya campur aduk karena melihat Guixian tengah bersama wanita lain dan jangan lupakan pandangan Guixian kepadanya yang seolah ingin menusuknya.

"Jadi siapa wanita cantik ini?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seohyun yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Ah perkenalkan oppa aku Seo Joo Hyun, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Seohyun." ujar Seohyun senang. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan saudara kembar Guixian, lelaki yang amat ia gilai. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat betapa miripnya Kyuhyun dengan Guixian. Diam-diam wanita bermarga Seo itu mengakui bahwa kharisma Kyuhyun lah yang jauh lebih kuat. Kyuhyun juga lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan Guixian. Namun itu semua tidak akan mengubah perasaannya pada Guixian karena sebenarnya wanita itu benar-benar mencintai Guixian.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun dan aku akan memanggilmu Seohyun." ucap Kyuhyun membuat Seohyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku lebih suka memanggil Seohyun dengan panggilan Seonnie." Ujar Guixian sambil menatap Seohyun lembut.

Sungmin, wanita itu rasanya benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang saat melihat tatapan yang Guixian berikan pada Seohyun sama seperti saat Guixian menatapnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kegelisahan dihati Sungmin segera menggenggam tangan Sungmin dibalik meja. Kyuhyun meremas lembut tangan Sungmin seolah menguatkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sungmin mengamati wanita didepan Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia mengingat-ngingat wajah wanita itu. Seketika matanya membulat saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

Bukankah itu Seohyun wanita yang tergila-gila pada Guixian dan sering diceritakan Guixian padanya? Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan tidak enak datang menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya kalian disini sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja berkencan. Memangnya apalagi hyung?" jawab Guixian membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin serta Seohyun terkejut.

"Oppa—"

"Kenapa Seo? Bukankah itu yang kita lakukan hm?" Guixian merangkul bahu Seohyun dan menatap pasangan didepannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hubungan kalian?"

Kali ini Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Guixian menatap Sungmin tajam kemudian Kyuhyun. Ia menyeringai kemudian.

"Aku dan Seohyun baru saja berpacaran."

**.**

**.**

Guixian membanting pintu apartemen kasar lalu mengikuti Sungmin yang lebih dulu masuk kedalam.

"Jadi ini kerjaanmu selama aku tidak ada eoh? Berkencan dengan lelaki lain?" tanya Guixian setengah membentak Sungmin.

"Dia bukan lelaki lain. Dia kakakmu." Ucap Sungmin memandang Guixian kesal.

"Tapi kau berkencan dengannya. Aku tidak suka!"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya Guixian, kami hanya makan es krim bersama."

"Bohong."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku ya?"

Sungmin menatap Guixian kecewa.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bermesraan dengan pria lain Sungmin."

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga pergi bersama Seohyun bahkan kalian berpacaran." Sungmin menahan air matanya mati-matian. Ia sungguh merasa sakit hati saat mengetahui bahwa suaminya tega mengkhianatinya.

"Kau berani melawanku ya sekarang?" tanya Guixian. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan mencengkram kasar bahu istrinya.

"Lepaskan Guixian, ini sakit!" seru Sungmin.

"Kau tahu aku begitu kalap saat mengetahui kau dan Kyuhyun hyung berdua-duaaan di kedai es krim. Kau tahu aku merasa seperti dipermainkan! Lalu apa salahnya jika aku mengajak kekasihku untuk bergabung juga dengan kalian?"

"Aku dan dia hanya makan es krim tidak lebih, sungguh percayalah!"

"Kau saja bisa bermesraan dengan lelaki lain, kenapa aku tidak?"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sungmin. Ia menangis saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Guixian. Suaminya itu tidak percaya padanya dan lebih memilih menomor satukan emosinya daripada penjelasannya. Sungmin merasa sakit hati. Terlebih saat mendengar dengan mudahnya Guixian menyebut Seohyun adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Guixian. Aku selalu merasa sendirian saat kau tidak ada, lalu apa salahnya aku mengajak Kyuhyun? Bukankah kau yang menyuruh kami untuk berpura-pura sebagai sepasang suami-istri? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau sebenarnya mau apa!" ujar Sungmin dengan suara lebih keras membuat cengkraman Guixian pada bahunya sedikit berkurang.

"Apa salahnya jika aku pergi dengannya? Eunhyuk sedang sibuk. Eomma sedang ada acara. Aku tidak punya teman dekat disini. Lalu apa salahnya jika aku dan Kyuhyun pergi bersama? Lalu aku harus pergi sendiri eoh? Kau kira menyenangkan selalu sendiri? Aku bukan hanya sendirian, tapi aku juga kesepian!" ucap Sungmin memandang Guixian tajam.

"Aku sudah mencoba menelponmu tadi namun nomermu tidak aktif. Aku tidak tahu kau kemana, tapi aku tetap meninggalkan pesan untukmu bahwa aku akan pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Aku selalu melaporkan apapun kegiatanku padamu, dengan siapa aku akan pergi. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sibuk dengan jadwalmu, tidak pernah ada waktu untukku, tidak pernah mengabariku. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana. Aku tidak tahu suamiku dengan siapa di luar sana. Sekalinya kau muncul tiba-tiba dengan perempuan lain yang kau bilang sebagai kekasihmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku!"

Guixian melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Sungmin dan menatap istrinya dengan pandangan bersalah. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang menutup wajahnya yang menangis dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Sungmin dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya, namun kakinya tiba-tiba terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

Perkataan Sungmin seolah menampar dan menyadarkannya bahwa selama ini betapa buruknya ia menjadi seorang suami. Ia akui memang ia semakin sibuk dengan jadwalnya dan jarang memberi kabar kepada istrinya tersebut. Ia tahu Sungmin merasa sangat kesepian, namun ia tidak tahu jika Sungmin sekesepian ini.

"Sungmin maafkan aku."

Sungmin semakin menangis dan menutup rapat wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak mau melihat wajah Guixian.

Lelaki ini sudah melukai perasaannya. Tidak tahukah bahwa selama ini Sungmin selalu diam dan bersabar menerima kesibukan Guixian, namun lelaki itu malah menuduh Sungmin. Padahal jelas sekali lelaki itu membawa wanita lain dan dikenalkan kepada Sungmin bahwa wanita itu adalah kekasihnya.

Sungmin bukanlah wanita yang munafik. Ia juga merasa bersalah mengkhianati perasaannya kepada Guixian. Ia memang jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun, namun didalam dirinya sudah berkomitmen tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya membiarkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja dan ia juga membiarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti alur perasaannya. Namun sungguh ia tidak berani mengandai-andai dan membayangkan bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun kelak akan bersama. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Guixian dan menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain dibelakang suaminya itu.

"Tinggalkan aku Guixian. Aku ingin sendiri." Pinta Sungmin kepada Guixian membuat lelaki itu membulatkan matanya.

"Sungmin aku—"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti Guxian? Aku ingin sendiri."

Dengan derai air mata Sungmin memohon kepada Guixian yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa lelaki itu mendesah kecewa dan terdapat sebuah penyesalan di mata onyxnya. Guixian berbalik menjauhi Sungmin kemudian hilang dari pandangan wanita itu.

Saat merasa Guixian benar-benar sudah pergi, tubuh wanita itu merosot dan terduduk dilantai. Ia menangis semakin keras seolah ingin mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang berada dihatinya. Ia membutuhkan sandaran sekarang dan entah kenapa hanya Kyuhyunlah yang kini berada dipikirannya. Maka ia segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun untuk datang ke apartemennya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama bel apartemen Sungmin berbunyi keras membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera mengambil tisu yang tak jauh darinya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata.

"Sungmin apa yang terjadi?"

"Hiks Kyuhyun.."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Halo jumpa lagi (:**

**Ada yang masih inget FF ini?**

**Gak ada ya? Iya paham kok hehe (:**

**Terlalu lama update ya jadi gini, bener-bener minta maaf ya TT**

**Spesial update buat JOY DAY yeay \\(*.*)/**

**Happy KyuMin Day maafkan aku kalo masi berdelusi gini terserah mau ngomong apa sih, aku masih percaya sama KyuMin kok.**

**Banyak yg udah berhenti jadi JOYers, banyak yang udah berhenti percaya. But no problem, percayai apa yang dipercayai aja itu hak kalian (:**

**Maaf kalau kebanyakan typo, efek lama gak nulis ff ):**

**Yg send pesen ke inbox aku maaf ya ga sempet aku bls, bukannya mau sombong atau apa tapi aku juga baru tau kalian inbox aku nanyain ff ini trus makanya aku langsung capcus ketik ff ini :'**

**Ini aja aku ketik semalem selama 4jam loh :D**

**Sekalian mau ngucapin minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir batin :D**

**Jangan lupa review nya ya, sampai ketemu di next chap ^^**

—**darkyuc—**


End file.
